A coeurs perdus
by LadyDarkBley
Summary: Trimballée de foyer en foyer, Emma Swan n'imagine pas un instant trouver sa place dans une famille et certainement pas trouver un foyer chez les Mills. Encore moins lorsqu'elle se retrouve confrontée à l'animosité de leur fille, Regina. [AU] (Rated peut changer en cours de l'histoire)
1. Un nouveau toit

**Alors comme je poste ma Fanfiction "Il était une fois" le lundi et que j'avais depuis quelque temps une autre idée de fanfiction, j'ai choisi de commencer à poster et je mettrais chaque nouveau chapitre de "A cœurs perdus" le Vendredi !**

 **Concernant l'histoire :**

 **Trimballée de foyer en foyer, Emma Swan n'imagine pas un instant trouver sa place dans une famille et certainement pas trouver un foyer chez les Mills. Encore moins lorsqu'elle se retrouve confronté à l'animosité de leur fille, Regina. [AU]**

 **Swanqueen évidemment !**

 **Pour cette FF j'imagine Emma à l'époque où elle sortait avec Neal dans la série et Regina quand elle était avec Daniel ! Comme ça pas de soucis de visualisation !**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce premier chapitre et que cela vous donnera envie de connaître l'histoire en entière ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, de si je continue de poster ou s'il vaut mieux je m'abstienne parce que la trame est nulle ! ^^**

 **Je remercie d'avance ceux qui me liront et qui me laisseront un avis ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau toit :_ **

Lorsque la voiture se gara devant l'allée de ce qui devait être sa nouvelle maison, Emma Swan ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son téléphone portable. Le regard rivé sur l'écran, ses doigts tapotaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour écrire un seul et unique texto qu'elle s'empresserait d'envoyer à sa meilleure amie Lily. Un message court mais assez expressif.

 **"Au secours."**

Depuis qu'ils avaient passé le panneau de bienvenue de la charmante bourgade de Storybrooke, la jeune fille regrettait déjà l'orphelinat de Boston. Au moins là-bas, la ville était assez grande pour que Lily et elle puissent s'enfuir le temps d'une après-midi et échapper au surveillant pour piquer un paquet de chips dans une supérette avant de se laisser rattraper et ramener. Elles connaissaient chaque recoins, se plaisaient à se fondre dans le paysage. Et surtout, elles s'étaient promis de toujours veiller l'une sur l'autre et ce depuis qu'elles avaient fais connaissance des années auparavant.

Pourtant au début du mois de Juillet, Claire Duncan les avait prévenu des prochains changements. Lily serait placée dans une famille de New-York tandis qu'Emma partirait pour ce village paumé au nom absolument ridicule qu'était Storybrooke. Elles avaient bien tenté de protester mais après de nombreuses disputes, deux fugues et un aller-retour au commissariat, elles avaient fini par abdiquer. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles venaient à être séparées. A chaque fois qu'une famille les accueillait, elles revenaient à peine quelques semaines plus tard. Quelques mois dans le meilleur des cas. Alors ce fut sans grande peine qu'elles acceptèrent de se séparer, conscientes qu'elles se reverraient sûrement bien plus vite que ce qu'elles n'imaginaient.

A la grande désolation de Claire, Emma s'était emparée de son portable le pied à peine posé dans la voiture et n'avait plus levé le nez de l'écran, ni accordé une parole à la conductrice. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui conseillait d'être raisonnable, que l'assistante des services sociaux avait toujours été très gentille avec elle et cherchait sans relâche une bonne famille pour l'accueillir, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas envie d'être mâture à cet instant.

- _Tu verras, les Mills sont une famille très agréable tu devrais t'y plaire_ , annonça l'adulte avec un sourire. _Je les ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines et ils sont charmants. En plus, ils ont déjà deux filles d'à peu près ton âge avec qui tu devrais bien t'entendre._

 _\- C'est bien._

Pourquoi des gens qui devaient déjà s'occuper de deux enfants s'empêtraient d'un troisième, et de son âge qui plus est ? En règle générale, on lui préférait les bambins plus facile à éduquer, moins rebelles. Pendant un instant, Emma se demanda s'ils avaient vraiment lu son dossier et, si oui, s'ils avaient pleinement conscience du pétrin dans lequel ils mettaient les pieds.

L'idée de les faire tourner en bourrique amusa aussitôt la blonde.

Pour le peu qu'elle en aperçut, Storybrooke ressemblait à l'une de ces villes figées par le temps qu'elle voyait dans les téléfilms du dimanche après-midi. Les boutiques donnaient l'impression de ne pas avoir évolué depuis au moins les années 80 et les gens se saluaient d'un geste de la main comme s'ils se connaissaient tous -ce qui était sûrement le cas.

 _\- Tiens regarde_ , s'exclama Claire, _ça devrait être ton futur lycée juste là sur la droite_.

Bon dieu pourquoi fallait-il que même un simple bâtiment scolaire évoque un vieux film d'horreur, avec ses briques rouges et ses fenêtres en bois blanc ? Pour l'heure, aucun élève n'était attablé aux tables visibles devant lui et le parking était vide.

De _Emma _ :

 **Je viens de voir mon futur lycée. Je pense qu'il en va de ma sécurité mentale de quitter cet endroit au plus vite.**

Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour recevoir une réponse.

De _Lily _ :

 **Si tu as besoin d'un preux chevalier pour venir te délivrer, fais appel à moi ;)**

De _Emma_ :

 **J'ai déjà besoin de toi ! Tu es où ?!**

De _Lily : _

**Dès que je me suis débarrassée de ma famille d'accueil, je viens illico te chercher !**

De _Emma_ :

 **C'est une promesse ?**

De _Lily _ :

 **Je te le jure.**

Le message la fit sourire et la jeune fille serra son portable contre elle. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois que Lily et elle s'étaient rencontrées. Emma était à l'époque punie dans sa chambre d'orphelinat pour avoir insulté le personnel mais Sœur Béatrice lui avait demandé de descendre pour accueillir une nouvelle personne. Elle s'attendait à tomber nez à nez avec un enfant pleurnichard mais à la place elle avait rencontré cette fille de son âge et quand leur regard se croisèrent, la blonde avait senti qu'elles deviendraient vite inséparables. Et cela avait été le cas. Si leur physique ne différait pas autant, on aurait pu les prendre pour de véritables sœurs tant elles étaient fusionnelles. La première était pâle, les cheveux blonds ondulés et un regard vert tandis que la seconde profitait d'un teint mâte, d'une chevelure brune et des yeux foncés. En revanche, elles possédaient le même caractère, la même vision des choses. Elles avaient fais ensemble les quatre cents coups et Emma n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Lily à ses côtés pour la soutenir et la faire rire. Ou même l'entrainer dans ses bêtises. Son amie ne l'avait jamais trahi et elle savait que si elle lui donnait sa parole, alors elle la tiendrait. Aussi, le nœud qui commençait à se former dans son estomac dû à cette ville et à sa nouvelle " _famille_ " disparut quelque peu, rassurée par ce message.

Claire tourna dans une rue et Emma eut le temps de lire le nom de la rue écrit en lettre noir sur fond blanc. " _Mifflin Street_ ".

\- _Ca ne devrait pas être loin_ , annonça joyeusement Claire. _Tu es impatiente de les rencontre Emma ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment. De toute façon je ne compte pas rester._

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard désabusé puis vérifia son GPS avant de se garer dans la rue. L'assistante sociale était une jolie personne, grande et mince avec une coupe au carrée d'un ton roux et des yeux clairs. D'habitude elle gardait toujours le sourire pour tenter de le transmettre aux enfants qu'elle transportait d'une famille à l'autre mais à cet instant, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Emma, une ombre attristée venait voiler son visage.

La blonde savait très bien à quoi cela était dû. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Claire l'emmenait dans une nouvelle famille. En trois ans, elles avaient rencontré une dizaine de famille d'accueil probable et revenir la chercher pour incompatibilité ou simplement à cause de ses fugues répétées lui faisait peu à peu perdre l'espoir de placer Emma dans un foyer. Seulement elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. La jeune fille attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait quitter l'orphelinat et ne plus avoir besoin de compter sur des inconnus. L'indépendance, la liberté. Voilà tout ce qu'elle désirait. Parcourir le pays avec Lily à ses côtés était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

\- _Ecoute Emma, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Un nouveau toit, une nouvelle famille à laquelle tu dois t'habituer. Mais tu ne peux pas fuir continuellement. Je suis certaine que si tu fais quelques efforts et que tu laisses une chance à Monsieur et Madame Mills alors tu pourrais être surprise. Et peut-être que tout se passera bien. Tu veux bien faire un effort pour moi et me promettre que tu vas essayer de t'intégrer avant de renoncer immédiatement ?_

L'adolescente poussa un soupir mais finit par hocher la tête. Claire était une femme bien qui avait toujours veiller sur elle, elle pouvait au moins lui rendre ce service même si elle doutait qu'il serve vraiment à quelque chose.

Sa réponse dut convenir à son interlocutrice car celle-ci afficha un sourire bienveillant et se détacha.

- _Je suis sûre que tout va bien aller cette fois. Alors leur maison se trouve au 108. Je sais que tu connais la marche à suivre mais je vais quand même répéter avec toi. Tu prends simplement ton sac à dos puis nous irons à la rencontre de ta famille._

\- _On boira un thé avec des petits gâteaux et pendant ce temps je devrais répondre à leurs satanées questions_ , enchaina Emma, la mine renfrognée. _Puis quand ils auront décidé de si je vaux vraiment la peine qu'on s'attarde sur moi on retournera chercher ma valise._

 _\- Tu vaux la peine qu'on prenne du temps pour toi, jeune fille. Cesse d'en douter, essuie moi cette trace que tu as sur la joue et affiche-moi un grand sourire. Je veux que tu ais toutes les chances de ton côté pour plaire aux Mills._

 _\- Et si eux ils ne me plaisent pas ?_

Claire ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question et sortit de la voiture, aussitôt immitée par l'adolescente. Celle-ci jeta négligement son sac à dos beige sur ses épaules et ressera la queue de cheval qu'elle s'était faite pour l'occasion. Elle réajusta d'un doigt la position de ses lunettes sur son nez puis soupira comme un sportif prêt à passer la compétition la plus importante de sa vie. Emma avait beau être habituée aux premières rencontres avec une nouvelle famille, elle ressentait toujours la même apréhension, le même stress permanent que chaque enfant abandonné ressentait à cet instant. Même les plus renfrognés ou les plus désabusés de la société gardaient une seule et unique pensée en tête, aussi fugace soit-elle.

" _Est-ce que ces gens pourraient devenir ma famille_?"

Abandonnée au bord d'une autoroute alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un nourisson, la jeune fille était ce qu'on appelait " _une enfant du système_ " et si au début chaque rencontre se transformait en un espoir immense qui remplissait son coeur, ce sentiment s'était lentement transformé sous le poids des échecs pour ne plus devenir qu'une petite étincelle qui s'étegnait aussitôt. Elle ne voulait plus espérer et ne désirait même plus appartenir à une famille. Enchainer les déceptions ne l'avait pas laissé indemne et elle ne souhaitait plus souffrir de la désillusion qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était gamine. Elle s'était faite à cette idée d'être une véritable orpheline. Elle ne laissait plus personne l'approcher depuis bien longtemps, Claire et Lily étant les seules exceptions à cette règle.

- _Très bien, tu es prête ?_

Prête ? Non elle ne l'était pas. Mais elle était Emma Swan et Emma Swan ne reculait devant rien. Aussi secoua-t-elle la tête dans une réponse positive et emboita le pas de l'adulte sur le trottoir. Trop de questions défilaient dans son esprit et elle tenta de paraître détendue. Claire disait que son air boudeur n'était pas une chose à montrer tout de suite à une nouvelle famille d'accueil.

- _104, 106...108 ! C'est là !_

La première réaction d'Emma fut de rester complêtement figée devant la demeure des Mills. La maison, entièrement blanche, était énorme et sans doute la plus grande de la ville. Elle ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un manoir qu'à autre chose. De là où elle se trouvait, la jeune fille ne pouvait voir que l'allée dont un petit portillon noir en fer forgé délimitait l'entrée. Un chemin de pierres rouges délimité par une rangée d'arbustes élevée de chaque côté menait jusqu'à un immense porche dont quatre piliers retenaient un balcon tout aussi grand.

Pour n'importe qui, une telle vue aurait sûrement été synonyme de jackpot assuré mais pour la blonde, cela ne faisait que renforcer son idée qu'elle n'avait aucunement sa place dans la vie de ces gens. Deux enfants, une fortune incontestée et une baraque où la plupart des autres maisons pourraient tenir sans problème. Qu'est-ce qu'une orpehline comme elle venait faire dans ce tableau ?

\- _On y va ?_

Emma hocha la tête puis s'empressa de refermer la bouche qui s'était ouverte en découvrant la demeure Mills. Elle ne voulait pas leur montrer qu'elle était impressionnée et surtout mal à l'aise devant tout ça. Feindre une profonde indiférence était la clé. Elle passa ses pouces dans les bretelles de son sac à dos, le réajusta prestement sur ses épaules puis suivit Claire qui venait de pousser le portillon et s'empressait de remonter l'allée. Elles grimpèrent l'unique marche qui menait à la porte d'entrée et la rousse se tourna une dernière fois vers Emma.

\- _Tu es prête ?_

Toujours la même question. Toujours la même réponse silencieuse. Claire aquiesça puis donna trois coups secs. Pendant un instant il n'y eut aucun bruit et Emma se demanda si les Mills étaient vraiment chez eux. Mais au moment où la pensée de rentrer aussitôt à Boston sans demander son reste traversa son esprit, la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un homme. Grand, la peau légèrement halée, ses yeux noirs se posèrent avec bienveillance sur les deux personnes en face de lui. Ses cheveux poivres et sels avaient délaissé le sommet de son crâne désormais chauve et sa barbe discrète mais parfaitement taillée reprenait les couleurs de sa chevelure. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et affublé d'une cravate rouge qui rendait le tout assez impressionnant.

\- _Monsieur Mills ? Bonjour Claire Duncan des Services Sociaux de Boston. Nous avions rendez-vous à 15h avec votre femme afin de rencontrer Emma Swan et de parler plus en détails des procédures qui vont suivre._

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains puis ils portèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas quitté l'homme des yeux. Elle le jaugeait, l'évaluait. Est-ce que ce sourire était sincère ? Est-ce que ce regard gentil était une façade ?

- _Tu dois être Emma je suppose_ , lui dit-il en tendant sa main vers elle.

\- _Oui._

 _\- Enchanté jeune fille. Je m'appelle Henry Mills mais tu peux juste m'appeler Henry si tu le souhaites. Ma femme est à l'étage je vais aller la chercher, si vous voulez bien me suivre à l'intérieur._

Claire encouragea Emma du regard et celle-ci passa donc en première la porte du manoir pour se retrouver dans un hall d'entrée tout aussi immense. Le plafond était haut, les murs blancs aggrandissaient la pièce et la rendaient lumineuse à souhait. Monsieur Mills les conduisit jusqu'à un salon sur la droite où se trouvaient disséminés d'élégants canapés de cuir. Une cheminée ornait l'un des murs et le reste de l'endroit était décoré avec classe et gout.

- _Vous pouvez vous installer, je reviens dans quelques secondes._

Il leur accorda un sourire polie puis disparut du salon. Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna et Claire en profita aussitôt pour se tourner vers Emma qui s'était déjà écroulée sur un fauteuil tout en poursuivant l'inspection de la pièce du regard.

- _Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? C'est chouette non ?_

 _\- Ouai ça va._

\- _Allons Emma, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne trouves pas ça super comme endroit ? Je suis certaine que ma propre maison tiendrait dans le hall de leur demeure._

 _\- J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être dans un musée_ , rétorqua l'adolescente en posant négligement ses pieds sur une table basse en verre. _Pas un grain de poussière, pas un truc qui dépasse. J'aime pas._

Claire leva les yeux au ciel mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. D'un geste, elle lui intima d'enlever ses pieds de là où Emma venait de les poser puis se retourna pour saluer Madame Mills.

Cette femme respirait la froideur à l'état pur et la blonde se renfrogna immédiatement, bien trop habituée à ce genre de personne. Plus petite et plus pâle que son mari, ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en un chignon sévère et les traits de son visage mince et émacié semblaient figés. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent sans détour sur Emma qui retint un frisson puis ses lèvres maquillées de rouge se pincèrent. Sûrement parce que l'adolescente n'avait pas encore retiré ses pieds de la table et n'était toujours pas levée pour venir la saluer.

\- _Bonjour Madame, Claire Duncan des Services Sociaux de Boston._

Comme avec Henry, elles se saluèrent poliment puis la femme reporta son attention sur Emma.

\- _Je vous présente Emma Swan_ , annonça Claire en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules pour la relever face aux Mills. _Elle est un peu réservée au début._

 _\- Oui cela est tout à fait compréhensible. Elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit je suppose. Je comprend qu'elle puisse être impressionnée._

Emma n'aurait sû dire à cet instant si c'était la voix tout à fait désagréable de son interlocutrice, ses paroles tout à fait déplacées ou la façon dont elle la toisa au moment de les prononcer mais elle sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle et serra discrètement les poings. Comment Claire avait-elle pu penser que les Mills étaient une famille charmante ? Si Henry semblait amicale, il était claire que ce dragon en face d'elle lui était hostile. Et si les enfants ressemblaient à la mère, le retour à Boston se ferait plus vite que ce qu'elle n'avait imaginé en arrivant.

\- _Bonjour Miss Swan, je suis Cora Mills. Vous avez déjà fais la connaissance de mon mari aussi je vous propose de commencer directement la discussion. Si vous voulez bien vous assoir._

Chacun prit une place. Monsieur et Madame Mills s'assirent sur l'un des canapé tandis que Claire prenait place sur un autre et Emma s'écroulait à nouveau sur son fauteuil devant le regard réprobateur de Cora.

La jeune fille retint à grand peine le sourire provocateur qui menaçait de naitre sur ses lèvres.

- _Bien, comme je vous l'ai expliqué au téléphone le parcours d'Emma est assez mouvementé et son caractère s'est... adapté à ses conditions de vie difficile._

Dès les premiers mots, l'adolescente ne prêtait déjà plus aucune attention à la discussion. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'entretien et son avis n'était pas demandé à cet instant. Claire s'adressait uniquement aux parents et leur décrivait le parcours de l'orpheline en débutant, bien entendu, par son abandon. Elle allait leur expliquer les causes de son renvoi régulier de foyers et de maisons d'accueil, la façon dont sa personnalité s'était développée et ne leur épargnerait pas le côté difficile qu'était sans aucun doute celui de parents adoptifs. Veiller sur une adolescente serait une épreuve de tous les jours et bien qu'ils devraient faire preuve de fermeté, ils ne devraient pas oublier qu'Emma n'avait jamais connu d'environnement stable et risquait donc de ne pas se plier aux rêgles immédiatement.

Ce discours, la jeune fille le connaissait par coeur. Elle ne faisait même pas attention aux regards qu'on lui portait et préféra observer la naissance d'un escalier qu'elle voyait au niveau du hall d'entrée.

\- _Nous avons pris conscience de la mesure de nos actes Miss Duncan_ , répondit Henry Mills au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité. _Nous n'avons pas décidé d'accueillir Emma chez nous à la légère et soyez assurée que nous sommes prêt à nous investir dans notre rôle de famille d'accueil pour lui permettre de se sentir chez elle. Si c'est également cela qu'elle souhaite._

Malgré elle, Emma avait tendu l'oreille pour écouter la réponse de l'homme. Il semblait toujours animé de bonté et de gentillesse mais cette fois ses paroles touchèrent quelques peu l'adolescente qui lui adressa un sourire timide.

\- _Nous lui garantissons un environnement de vie décent ainsi qu'une scolarité assidue au lycée de Storybrooke_ , enchaina froidement Cora. _J'imagine qu'elle a du retard vis à vis de son apprentissage au vu de sa...condition ?_

Comment osait-elle insinuer ça ! Elle était orpheline, pas idiote !

Emma allait répliquer mais Claire s'empressa de répondre à sa place, sûrement pour l'empêcher de se mettre en colère et de ruiner ses chances de vivre ici.

\- _Au contraire. Emma est une fille très intelligente qui comprend très vite. Elle n'aura aucun problème à suivre les cours._

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi pendant de longues minutes. La jeune fille s'attendait à ce qu'on lui pose des tas de questions, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois, mais étonnement aucune ne vint ni de l'homme ni de la femme. Ils se contentaient d'écouter Claire, ajoutaient parfois un commentaire puis regardaient de temps en temps l'orpheline.

Finalement, après une éternité, Claire s'empara de son sac et en sortit un épais dossier.

Le voir était toujours une épreuve pour Emma. Penser que les dix sept années de sa vie tenaient misérablement dans une chemise marron lui donnait l'impression d'être riddicule.

- _Je suppose que nous pouvons passer aux détails des papiers et de l'engagement que vous prenez auprès d'Emma_ , conclut Claire.

- _Emma ?_

La jeune fille reporta son regard sur Henry Mills. Il lui souriait. Encore.

- _Je pense que tu serais plus heureuse de visiter le reste de la maison plutôt que de rester ici à écouter cette discussion. Zelena et Regina se trouvent en haut, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas les voir et leur demander de te montrer les autres pièces ? Je suis certain qu'elles en seront ravies._

Soulagée et reconnaissante de ne pas rester assise ici à les écouter parler d'elle, Emma hocha la tête et se releva. Elle tentait de paraître sûre d'elle et confiante mais le noeud dans son estomac ne cessait de se resserer. Tout ici était impressionnant, à mi-chemin entre l'apparente chaleur que dégageait Henry et la froideur de Cora. Inconsciemment, elle aurait péféré que Claire l'accompagne pour la visite de la maison mais se gifla mentalement et posa le pieds sur la première marche de l'escalier.

L'étage était aussi vaste que le rez-de-chaussée et cela ne l'aida pas à se détendre. Comment était-elle censée savoir exactement dans quelle chambre se trouvait ses possibles futures soeurs ? A leur place, Emma n'aimerait pas voir une inconnue roder chez elle. Heureusement, un éclat de rire se fit entendre dans une des pièces de gauche et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître la première fille Mills. Grande, environ la vingtaine, ses cheveux roux tombaient en lourdes boucles sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux verts pétillaient, mis en valeur par un immense sourire. Sûrement dû au fait qu'elle gardait un téléphone collé contre son oreille et que la conversation devait être des plus plaisantes.

En la voyant, l'inconnue se figea, sembla réfléchir un moment puis finit par abréger son appel. D'un pas déterminé, elle s'avança vers Emma sans se départir de son attitude jovial.

\- _Salut, tu dois être Emma c'est ça ? Papa nous a avertit que tu devais arriver aujourd'hui. Je m'apelle Zelena mais fais comme tout le monde et surnomme moi Lena._

La jeune fille était impressionnée mais se détendit quelque peu. Cette Lena semblait très accueuillante et peut-être au final n'y avait-il que Cora de désagréable ici.

- _Je suppose qu'ils sont tous en bas en train de parler ? Bon, viens je vais te faire visiter l'étage et je te montrerais ta chambre._

Tout naturellement elle empoigna le bras de l'orpheline et l'entraina à sa suite. Elle lui fit découvrir tour à tour la chambre de ses parents, puis la première salle de bain et sa chambre. Les murs d'un vert léger tranchait quelque peu avec le reste de la maison mais Zelena expliqua que c'était sa couleur préférée. Elle lui montra ensuite une seconde salle de bain et un bureau qu'occupait parfois son père.

- _Là il y a le balcon que tu aperçois du porche et ma chambre, ainsi que celle de Regina, donne directement sur lui. Malheureusement comme j'ai un peu le vertige, je préfère le laisser volontier à ma soeur._

- _Ta soeur est plus âgée_? demanda Emma avec curiosité.

Après tout cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle entendait parler de cette Regina mais ne l'avait pas encore rencontré.

\- _Non elle a ton âge. Je suis la plus vieille des deux mais aussi la plus jolie_ , ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

L'invitée ne put retenir un sourrire amusé. Le premier depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici.

La jeune fille apprit qu'au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient deux salons, une grande cuisine ainsi qu'une salle à manger et enfin une bibliothèque. Elle avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve, bien qu'elle ne fut pas certaine d'apprécier ça, et se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'autant d'espace.

\- _Mon père est le Maire de Storybrooke_ , répondit Zelena avec légerté. _Il semblait normal que nous vivions dans une demeure à la hauteur de ses fonctions._

 _\- Et ta mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait comme métier ?_

 _\- C'est la directrice du Lycée._

Evidemment. Une vipère froide remplissait parfaitement les conditions pour ce rôle et cela n'étonna l'adolescente qu'à moitié. Cependant elle aurait volontier vu Cora à la place de son mari, à la tête de la ville. Elle retint un soupir frustré quand elle comprit qu'elle la cotoierait tous les jours et ce même pendant sa scolarité. Voilà pourquoi elle avait assuré à Claire qu'elle suivrait des cours assidus. Elle y veillerait personnellement et Emma ne comptait pas lui laisser l'opportunité de lui rappeler qu'elle pourrait " _être en retard dans son apprentissage_ ".

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tes parents ont accepté de me prendre chez eux_ ? demanda-t-elle soudainement alors qu'elles étaient accoudées à la rembarde de l'escalier. _Je veux dire, entre leur travail et vous deux, pourquoi perdraient-ils du temps avec une fille comme moi ?_

 _\- Maman n'a pas vraiment eu de parents non plus_ , expliqua Zelena. _Regina et moi n'avons que nos grands-parents paternels. Alors elle considère que prendre sous son aile une orpheline est la moindre des choses qu'elle puisse faire. Elle peut paraître froide mais c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas habituée à montrer ses sentiments. Et ce n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs_ , acheva-t-elle avec une grimace.

A cet instant Emma avait l'impression d'être un chiot qu'on venait de recueillir sur le bord de la route par pitié. Cora avait beau être une femme complexe, le peu qu'elle en avait vu ne donnait pas à la jeune fille l'envie d'en connaître plus à son sujet. Mais la dernière phrase piqua sa curiosité.

 _\- Ton père semble montrer ses sentiments pourtant._

 _\- Oh non je ne parle pas de mon père. Je parle du dernier membre de notre charmante et sympathique famille._

Avec un mouvement de la main, Zelena l'invita à la suivre et elles s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière pièce qu'Emma ne connaissait pas encore, qui devait sans aucun doute être la chambre de Regina.

Malgré elle, le coeur de l'orpheline s'accéléra sous le coup de l'anticipation. Cette Regina était encore trop mystérieuse et il lui tardait de lever le voile sur elle.

 _\- Je te préviens, ma soeur n'est pas quelqu'un de commode._

Et sur ce, elle toqua à la porte de la chambre avant de rentrer sans attendre de réponse de la part de son occupante.

La pièce ressemblait plus au reste de la maison que la chambre de Zelena. Là où la plus âgée avait choisi le vert, la plus jeune avait jeté son dévolu sur un mélange de blanc et d'écru qui s'harmonisait avec grâce. Des cadres étaient suspendus au mur ainsi qu'un imposant miroir noir. Au fond trônait un grand lit entouré par deux tables de nuit sur lesquelles reposaient des lampes de chevet tandis qu'au coin opposé reposait une imposante armoire ainsi qu'un bureau.

 _\- Zelena !_

Le coeur d'Emma s'emballa lorsque son regard tomba sur Regina Mills. Elle tenait la peau mâte de son père et la prestance de sa mère. Habillée d'une jupe noire et d'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur sa poitrine, un collier discret ornait son cou. Ses cheveux bruns qui arrivaient plus bas que ses épaules encadraient un visage impassible et elle portait elle aussi un rouge à lèvre carmin qui attira l'attention de l'orpheline sur sa bouche où elle aperçut une fine cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure. Mais ce furent ses yeux qui la figèrent littéralement sur place. Ses pupilles, qui devaient sûrement être noisettes à l'origine, étaient noirs et la dévisageaient froidement. Manifestement, elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici.

- _Regina, je te présente Emma_ , annonça Zelena avec un sourire. _Emma, je te présente ma soeur. Celle qui deviendra ton pire cauchemar._

\- _Ca ne me fait pas rire Lena_ , riposta sauvagement la brune.

La jeune fille, consciente que continuer de la dévisager de la sorte n'allait pas aider à briser la glace, s'avança la main tendue.

\- _Salut._

Regina posa à peine les yeux sur la marque de politesse de l'orpheline et lui jeta un regard glacial.

- _Je ne serre pas la main des chiots abandonnés_.

La colère s'empara aussitôt d'Emma qui laissa retomber sa main. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et alors elle sût. Son corps entier venait de comprendre aussi rapidemment que son esprit.

Elle allait haïr Regina Mills.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'Est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Ca vaut le coup de continuer ?**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu !**


	2. La partie commence

**Oui je sais normalement je devais poster le vendredi mais pour ma défense j'étais en vacances la semaine dernière ! Donc je n'ai pas pu suivre mais me revoilà prête pour assurer le reste des poste ! En plus, et même si tout le monde s'en fiche, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui :p**

 **La première chose que je tenais à dire avant tout c'est : Wah je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel retour pour cette fiction ! Mais vous avez été beaucoup à me suivre, à suivre ce premier chapitre et à me laissez des reviews ! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur et j'espère que ce second chapitre aura d'aussi bon retour que le premier !**

 **Je remercie donc OncerandOthers, PrincessMaria ,Loulouche ,SQ-Faberry-OQ,** **DroDroV, ValtineM, .7, EvilSwanMills, kensdo, PllandOncer, Blackkfeather, evilhayleyregal, Love-oncers, ophelie11, Raphi5930, Magdalena17, Guest, DoctorMaboule, oniao33, Guest, StitChE, Mauvee et Guest pour vos supers Reviews qui m'ont fais tellement plaisir ! Je n'étais vraiment pas sur de si cette histoire allait plaire, en plus c'est mon premier AU alors je dois dire que vous m'avez comblée ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est toujours un beau cadeau de voir ceux qui me suivent déjà sur mon autre FF venir ici aussi et prendre le temps de me mettre une review !**

 **Et pour le Guest qui m'a laissé "c'est nul", désolée que l'histoire n'est pas été à ton goût ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent désormais cette histoire et qui l'ont ajouté dans leur favoris !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La partie commence**

 _La jeune fille, consciente que continuer de la dévisager de la sorte n'allait pas aider à briser la glace, s'avança la main tendue._

 _\- Salut._

 _Regina posa à peine les yeux sur la marque de politesse de l'orpheline et lui jeta un regard glacial._

 _\- Je ne sers pas la main des chiots abandonnés._

 _La colère s'empara aussitôt d'Emma qui laissa retomber sa main. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et alors elle sût. Son corps entier venait de comprendre aussi rapidement que son esprit._

 _Elle allait haïr Regina Mills._

Emma était assise sur le lit qui désormais lui appartenait. La chambre n'était pas vraiment chaleureuse, seulement pourvue du sommier, d'un bureau, d'une étagère et d'une penderie. La grande fenêtre donnait une vue directe sur le jardin en contrebas. Elle parvenait à apercevoir de nombreux arbres dont le plus impressionnant semblait être un pommier. Mais la jeune fille n'y connaissait rien et elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps à savoir lequel il était. Son sac reposait paresseusement à ses côtés et sa valise traînait déjà au sol, attendant d'être vidée.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rester chez les Mills. Certes, Mr Mills et Zelena semblaient être des personnes bienveillantes et chaleureuses mais entre Cora et sa garce de fille, l'ambiance était plutôt glaciale. Emma ignorait ce qu'elle avait fais à cette Regina mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et la jeune fille s'en empara prestement. Elle avait reçu deux messages.

De _Claire Duncan :_

 **Je croise les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Tu mérites d'être heureuse Emma, j'espère que tu saisiras cette chance d'habiter avec les Mills. Ils semblent vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de t'accueillir chez eux. Je ne veux pas te revoir à Boston ! Prends soins de toi et à dans un mois pour ma visite. Je t'embrasse.**

Emma fit la grimace. Claire la connaissait bien et chacun de ses mots la touchaient en plein cœur mais elle ne voulait pas rester ici et prendre le risque d'espérer. Espérer être tombée sur une famille aimante, avec des gens biens qui pourraient la considérer comme sa fille en se fichant de son passé. Elle ferma donc le message sans rien répondre et passa au second.

De _Lily :_

 **Alors, tu en es où avec tes tortionnaires ?**

De _Emma :_

 **Le gars est sympa et l'une des filles aussi. Mais tu verrais le reste...la mère a l'air d'être une reine froide et sa fille est sa digne héritière. Je la déteste avec ses airs de souveraine.**

De _Lily :_

 **Tu n'as qu'à lui réchauffer le cœur ;) Ou autre chose si elle est canon !**

De _Emma :_

 **Hors de question ! Elle est peut-être potable mais ce n'est pas mon style. Je hais les filles hautaines dans son genre. Je te jure tu la verrais !**

Elles continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Il n'y avait que Lily pour arriver à lui remonter le moral mais à cet instant elle avait envie que son amie soit présente avec elle. Parler de Regina l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur et même la plaisanterie de la jeune fille n'avait pas réussi à l'améliorer. Rien que l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que sa " _sœur adoptive_ " lui donnait une envie de fugue. Alors la suggestion de Lily pour lui " _réchauffer le cœur ou autre chose_ " la rendait nauséeuse. Certes, la brune était jolie c'était indéniable. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Juste une attitude de mégère et rien pour lui offrir du charme. Emma doutait même qu'elle puisse sourire.

Ce genre de fille ne l'intéressait pas.

Un toquement léger lui fit lever la tête de son téléphone et elle aperçut la mine réjouie de Zelena. Après son approbation, elle entra entièrement dans la chambre.

\- _Alors, ta chambre te plait_ ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. _Bon c'est un peu...spartiate mais au moins tu pourras la décorer comme tu veux une fois que tu t'y seras installée._

 _\- Je ne suis pas du genre à décorer tu sais. En général je ne reste pas bien longtemps._

 _\- Tu vas devoir t'habituer à cet endroit car mes parents ne renoncent pas. S'ils ont décidé de t'accueillir, ce n'est pas pour un mois ou deux. Ils sont du genre à s'investir._

Emma la remercia pour sa sollicitude d'un sourire mais ses paroles ne l'atteignirent pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tenait ce genre de discours.

\- _Je suis désolée. Pour ma sœur. En général elle n'est pas commode mais là elle a carrément montré les dents, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris._

 _\- T'inquiète c'est rien. Je vais m'en remettre._

 _\- Regina peut être vraiment cruelle, mais ne la laisse pas t'atteindre. C'est juste sa façon à elle de se protéger._

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire compatissant auquel répondit Emma.

\- _Bon je venais voir si tout allait bien,_ reprit Zelena. _On va bientôt manger donc Maman souhaite que nous descendions nous mettre à table. Tu verras, mon père est un vrai cordon bleu ! Une fois que tu as goûté à sa cuisine tu ne peux plus t'en passer !_

 _\- Tu crois qu'ils accepteraient que je mange dans ma chambre ?_

 _\- Alors là aucune chance ! C'est un rituel dans cette famille de dîner tous ensemble. C'est l'un des seuls moments où on se retrouve tous. Pendant la journée, mon père reste à la Mairie et ma mère et ma sœur sont au lycée. Donc le midi, on ne mange pas en famille._

 _\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu travailles ?_

 _\- Je fais des études pour devenir sage-femme._

Zelena en sage-femme ? A voir son sourire bienveillant et sa mine rassurante, Emma devait avouer qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer faire ce métier. Il allait plutôt bien avec sa personnalité à vrai dire.

\- _Je travaille à l'hôpital de la ville et si tout va bien l'année prochaine je pars pour Seattle. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Viens, on descend dans la salle à manger._

Elle lui accorda un clin d'œil avant de se lever, aussitôt imitée par Emma.

Les orphelins appelaient tous le premier repas " _le Test_ ". En général, tout se décidait à ce moment là. Les membres de la famille se donnaient à cœur joie de poser toutes les questions qui leur passaient par la tête et si les réponses étaient satisfaisantes, l'enfant avait de grandes chances de rester pendant un moment. Mais dans le cas contraire...

Emma était habituée à la deuxième option. Elle n'était pas le genre à se dévoiler où à se confier. En général elle préférait répondre évasivement ou avec tellement de franchise qu'elle mettait les gens autour de la table mal à l'aise.

Dans la salle à manger, Zelena s'empressa de récupérer les assiettes que portait sa mère pour les disposer sur la grande table de bois. Avec un mouvement de tête, elle fit signe à la jeune fille de la suivre. Après plusieurs aller-retour avec la cuisine, elles finirent rapidement.

\- _Alors Emma, où souhaites-tu t'installer ? Tu peux choisir la place qui te convient._

L'orpheline se figea au son de la voix de Cora. Elle était en train de rêver où cette femme lui parlait avec...gentillesse ? Non, ça devait sûrement être une ruse pour mieux pouvoir la descendre ensuite.

Elle s'installa sur l'une des chaises, Zelena sur sa droite et Cora en bout de table.

\- _Et ta sœur, elle est pas soumise au même règle ?_ grinça-t-elle en se penchant vers sa voisine.

La rousse n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Henry fit irruption dans la pièce, portant un plat de ce qui semblait être des tomates farcies, tandis que Regina le suivait de près. Elle tenait un saladier de purée dans une main, et un autre emplie de légumes qu'elle se dépêcha de poser sur la table. Ses joues étaient rosies, sans doute à cause de l'effort, et Emma aperçut une fine goutte de sueur sur l'une de ses tempes. A cet instant, elle devait avouer que la brune était bien plus jolie que lors de leur rencontre. Mais quand leur regard se croisèrent, le souvenir de son accueil la percuta de plein fouet et elle se renfrogna aussitôt, imitée par Regina qui afficha une mine dégoûtée.

Henry s'installa à l'autre bout de la table tandis que sa fille prenait place en face de l'orpheline. Pendant une seconde, la jeune fille s'imagina lui demander de se décaler mais elle préféra se taire et l'ignorer royalement. Ce repas n'allait plus être un test, mais une véritable torture.

- _Alors Emma, est-ce que tu as pu t'installer confortablement_ ? demanda Henry. _Ta chambre te plait ?_

 _\- Oui la chambre est bien, je vous remercie._

 _\- Si tu as des photos que tu souhaites accrocher tu peux le faire_ , poursuivit Cora, le dos droit. _Henry et moi souhaitons que tu t'y sentes bien. Tu peux donc effectuer les arrangements qui te sembles le mieux._

 _\- Merci._

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre ce revirement soudain de la part de Cora et cette attitude plus que suspecte la poussait à la méfiance. Pourquoi se montrait-elle tout à coup si gentille, elle qui n'avait montré que de la froideur en face de Claire ? Emma connaissait ce genre de personne, toujours à avoir une idée derrière la tête. Ce fut à cause de ça qu'elle se renfrogna et qu'elle garda le nez baissé dans son assiette. Ça, et le fait que Regina ne cessait de la regarder avec dégoût et méchanceté.

Les Mills durent comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler et entamèrent une discussion entre eux. Encore une chose qui surprit l'orpheline. En règle général ce repas était éprouvant et on ne la laissait pas tranquille, contrairement à cet instant. Mais elle profita de cette chance et écouta les conversations de chacun. Du moins elle se tourna volontairement du côté de Cora et de Zelena afin de ne pas accorder la moindre attention à Regina. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

- _Alors Zelena, comment se passe le travaille à l'hôpital_ ? demanda sa mère.

- _Très bien. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de choses à retenir et parfois je suis un peu perdue mais j'essaie de m'en sortir ! Et les médecins sont très pédagogiques._

 _\- Tu y bosses depuis longtemps ?_ intervint Emma d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction de Cora à ce qu'elle se mêle d'une discussion qui ne la concernait pas mais la curiosité d'en apprendre plus sur cette famille l'emportait sur la crainte.

Zelena lui accorda un sourire et secoua négativement la tête.

\- _Quelques mois. J'ai terminé les cours et j'ai un an à l'hôpital pendant laquelle je vais être formée. Ensuite, quand j'aurais l'aval de mes professeurs et de mon tuteur, je pourrais faire une demande afin d'être transférée à l'hôpital de Seattle pour poursuivre ma formation._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas sur Storybrooke ?_

 _\- Les gens sont géniaux mais l'hôpital est trop petit et il n'y a pas vraiment assez de travail pour que je puisse pleinement m'épanouir. J'en ai déjà parlé avec mon tuteur et il est d'accord pour me faire toutes les lettres de recommandations._

Imaginer Zelena en sage-femme n'était pas une chose difficile. Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures mais Emma pouvait sentir toute la douceur et la gentillesse qui émanaient d'elle. Certaines personnes étaient faites pour ce genre de métier et la rousse faisait sans aucun doute partie de ces gens-là. Ses yeux pétillaient rien que de parler de son futur métier et l'orpheline ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Sa joie était communicative et la fit, pendant un instant, se sentir bien.

- _Et toi Emma_ , intervint Cora, _que souhaites-tu faire après tes études ? Tu as déjà une idée ?_

 _\- Oh...Je..._

 _\- Je suis certaine qu'elle n'y a même pas réfléchi_ , cracha une voix glaciale. _Les orphelins n'ont pas le temps de penser à ce genre de chose._

Emma se figea sur sa chaise et tourna lentement la tête vers Regina. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'une fille comme elle se mêlerait de ses affaires. Mais la façon dont la brune la regardait, avec un petit sourire satisfait en coin, la mit brutalement en colère. Elle ne supportait pas ce genre de personne.

\- _Je te demande pardon ?_

 _\- Tu es sourde en plus d'être sans parent ? Ma pauvre, on ne peut pas dire que la nature t'a gâté._

 _\- Regina_ ! intervint Henry d'une voix forte.

\- _Excusez-moi votre Majesté, mais tout le monde n'est pas née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Je crois que tu te fais une fausse idée de la vie qu'on a quand on est orphelin._

 _\- Quoi tu vas me dire que vous faites tous une ronde dans le salon de votre orphelinat et que vous chantiez des comptines_ ? railla Regina. _Alors va-y, Swan, dis nous ce que tu veux faire plus tard._

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et planta ses yeux au fond des siens, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le menton levé en signe de défi. Et toujours ce sale petit sourire.

Emma fulminait. La colère lui brouillait les idées et son sang s'échauffait dangereusement dans ses veines. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine tandis que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Les jointures de ses phalanges devinrent blanches tandis qu'elle serrait férocement sa fourchette.

\- _Je..._

Elle voulut sortir une phrase bien pensée, mais l'énervement et le fait de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle souhaitait faire bloquèrent les mots dans sa gorge. Regina dût le comprendre car son sourire s'agrandit cruellement.

- _Regina, occupe-toi de ton assiette_ , gronda Zelena avec un regard noir avant de se tourner vers sa voisine. _Emma, t'occupes pas de ce qu'elle dit._

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu la considère déjà comme ta sœur ?_

 _\- Regina ça suffit_ , ordonna Cora.

\- _En tout cas je ne la considère pas comme mon ennemie_ , répliqua pourtant la rousse. _Elle ne t'a rien fais à ce que je sache, tu pourrais être gentille._

 _\- Je n'ai pas à être gentille avec... **ça**. Personne ne voulait d'elle, personne n'a jamais voulu d'elle alors pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à nous de nous sacrifier pour l'accueillir ? Elle n'a qu'à se trouver un autre endroit ! _

_\- Regina !_

Cette fois la voix puissante de Henry stoppa immédiatement la conversation. Pendant un instant il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, pas même celui des couverts dans les assiettes. Le temps semblait figé, Emma gardant les yeux rivés dans ceux de Regina. Son père l'avait peut-être empêcher de continuer à cracher son venin mais son regard poursuivait son discours assassin. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment comprendre ce qui arrivait, la jeune fille sentit ses yeux la brûler furieusement et une larme se former.

Il était hors de question qu'elle pleure devant cette garce. Elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

Elle se leva brutalement, renversant au passage sa chaise, et se détourna de la table pour prendre la fuite. Sourde aux appels qui résonnaient derrière, elle se précipita dans les escaliers et atteignit en quelques secondes la porte de sa chambre qu'elle claqua avec force. Les larmes coulaient sans retenue à présent sur ses joues et la colère l'étouffait. Elle avait envie de tout détruire dans cette pièce, de passer ses nerfs et sa tristesse sur ce mobilier et de s'emparer de son sac pour se tirer de cette maison. La fuite, encore et toujours. Elle était douée la-dedans et cette option lui semblait la meilleure possible. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait pu faire à Regina pour qu'elle la haïsse alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas, mais la brune prenait un malin plaisir à la blesser. En à peine quelques heures, elle appuyait déjà sur les points les plus sensibles d'Emma au point de la faire pleurer. Ce qui était une chose rare, surtout dans une nouvelle famille. Elle ne supportait pas de montrer sa faiblesse.

Avec un cri de rage, elle s'empara d'un bibelot posé sur une étagère et le fracassa contre le mur. Regina n'était pas la seule personne à lui avoir sorti ce genre de chose mais habituellement Emma faisait la sourde oreille ou se contentait de répondre poliment aux insultes. En général, ce n'étaient que des camarades de classe qui espéraient la faire craquer. Jamais encore une de ses possibles sœurs adoptives ne s'était montrée aussi cruelle en aussi peu de temps. Elles compatissaient à sa situation, l'ignoraient ou l'acceptaient dans la famille. Mais l'attitude de la brune...

\- _Je te déteste Regina_ , murmura-t-elle les poings serrés.

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit et s'empara de son téléphone avant de chasser une larme avec un revers de main furieux. Ses doigts coururent aussitôt sur le clavier.

De _Emma_ :

 **911.**

Un bruit en bas lui fit tendre l'oreille. Elle parvenait à entendre quelques éclats de voix et crut reconnaître celle des deux sœurs Mills mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Elle n'avait même pas envie de les écouter.

Le vibreur lui fit reporter son attention sur son portable.

De _Lily_ :

 **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emma ?**

De _Emma_ :

 **J'ai vraiment besoin de mon chevalier en armure là tout de suite. Je me suis déjà pris la tête avec la mégère.**

De _Lily_ :

 **La mère ou la fille ?**

De _Emma_ :

 **La garce de fille. Elle a appuyé là où ça fait mal et je me suis barrée de table. Je ne pense pas que je vais supporter de vivre avec elle. J'ai déjà envie de prendre mon sac et de me tirer d'ici.**

De _Lily_ :

 **Je dois être envoyée dans ma famille demain matin. Patiente encore un peu et je te promet que je viendrais te rejoindre ! Fais-moi confiance. Ne laisse pas cette méchante sorcière t'atteindre. Je dois y aller !**

La réponse serra le cœur de la blonde. Qu'est-ce qui était plus important pour Lily que de la réconforter ? Elles avaient instauré le message "911" pour signifier à l'autre un problème et d'habitude elle l'appelait immédiatement.

Elle voulut lui poser la question mais un toquement l'interrompit dans la rédaction de son message et elle leva les yeux vers la porte. Henry se tenait devant elle, la mine partagée en un air désolée et de la réprobation. Emma se retint de soupirer. Elle sentait déjà les remontrances.

\- _Je peux entrer ?_

 _\- Vous êtes chez vous_ , rétorqua la jeune fille en fourrant son téléphone dans sa poche.

L'homme referma la porte et s'approcha d'elle. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il resterait planté debout devant elle mais il s'empara finalement de la chaise et prit place dessus, les mains jointes. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, brisé au bout de quelques minutes.

- _Tu veux en parler ?_

 _\- Non. De toute façon je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici._

 _\- Ah oui_ ? s'étonna Henry.

\- _Vous êtes là pour me dire de préparer mes valises. Je sais que vous allez appeler Mlle Duncan pour qu'elle me ramène à Boston. Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas encore défait mes affaires._

 _\- Emma, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Cora et moi ne souhaitons pas que tu partes juste parce que Regina et toi vous ne vous entendez pas très bien. Mlle Duncan nous avait prévenu que l'arrivée d'un nouvel enfant pouvait parfois...perturbé les autres. Mais nous étions préparés à cette éventualité. Vous avez amplement le temps de faire connaissance._

 _\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? Je ne compte pas aller m'excuser ou quoi. C'est hors de question._

 _\- Je suis simplement venu te voir pour discuter avec toi. Je ne te mentirais pas en te disant que je sais ce que tu ressens ou ce que ça fait que d'arriver une nouvelle fois dans une famille et qu'un enfant comme Regina fasse ce qu'elle a fait. Mais je peux te dire que son comportement n'a pas du tout été apprécié._

Emma le regardait d'un air suspect. Alors quoi, ils venaient de punir leur fille chérie pour avoir mal parlé au vilain petit canard de la bande ? Elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Pendant de longues minutes, Henry Mills lui expliqua que Cora parlait en ce moment même avec Regina mais qu'elle n'aurait pas dû fuir comme elle venait de le faire, manquant de respect à tout le monde autours de la table. Il ne la disputait pas, enfin pas comme un père gronderait son enfant, mais lui expliquait simplement les choses. Il semblait tellement gentil au moment de parler que Emma se mit à regretter d'être partie comme une furie. L'homme avait raison sur un point, ces gens l'accueillaient chez elle. Mais une autre part de son esprit, celle tapie dans l'ombre de son cœur, avait envie de hurler. Comment ce gars qu'elle ne connaissait même pas se permettait-il de venir lui faire la leçon ? Elle oscillait entre culpabilité et énervement.

- _Regina va venir te voir_ , finit par annoncer Henry en se levant sous ses yeux écarquillés.

\- _Pour quoi faire ? Je ne veux pas d'elle ici !_

 _\- Elle doit venir s'excuser et je pense que ce serait une bonne opportunité pour partir sur un nouveau départ. Expliquez-vous, réglez vos différents. Votre rentrée est dans quelques semaines et vous serez amenés à vous voir toute la journée, autant faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien pour tout le monde, tu ne crois pas ?_

Il avait raison, mais Emma préférait se mordre la langue plutôt que de l'avouer. A la place, elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et afficha sa manie renfrognée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Regina ici. Elle ne voulait plus la voir du tout sous peine de perdre son calme et de lui balancer sa main dans la figure pour la gifler de toutes ses forces.

L'homme la couva du regard plusieurs secondes, comme pour jauger de son état d'esprit, puis finit par sortir de la chambre. Des protestations se firent entendre en bas mais Emma entendit distinctement la voix de Cora mettre fin à tout ça. Décidément cette femme lui fichait la trouille.

Avant qu'elle ne soit complètement préparée, Regina pénétra dans la chambre sans s'annonçer et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle croisa immédiatement les bras sur sa poitrine et afficha un masque impassible. Elles restèrent ainsi, chacune se toisant sans rien dire ni esquisser un geste.

\- _Ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'excuse, Swan._

Emma aurait dû s'y attendre. D'ailleurs cette réponse n'était pas une surprise. Elle ne la connaissait pas mais Regina devait sans doute lui ressembler sur le point " _ne jamais abdiquer même sous la menace_ ".

Lentement, elle se leva et fit face à son adversaire.

- _Je ne m'y attendais pas Majesté, je te rassure._

 _\- Te voir m'est insupportable et tu ne pourrais pas me rendre un plus grand service que si tu prenais tes affaires et que tu fuguais, comme tu sais si bien faire._

 _\- Je vois que quelqu'un a lu mon dossier._

 _\- J'aime me renseigner sur les gens qui pénètrent dans ma maison. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est._

L'insulte était tellement basse que la blonde faillit éclater de rire. Maintenant qu'elles étaient seules, elle avait l'impression d'être sur un pied d'égalité avec Regina et elle ne l'impressionnait plus autant. Emma avait même envie de se gifler elle-même pour avoir eu une réaction aussi enfantine et s'être laissée atteindre par ces mots.

- _C'est tout ce que tu as dans ton sac Regina ? Tu n'as pas trouver mieux ?_

 _\- Ecoute-moi bien l'orpheline_ , grinça la brune en se rapprochant, _je ne veux pas de toi ici. Ce n'est pas ta maison et tu te trompes si tu penses que tu y es la bienvenue. Ma sœur et mon père sont peut-être trop gentils pour le dire mais moi pas. Tu n'as rien à faire à Storybrooke._

 _\- Et ta mère, elle en pense quoi ?_

Elle retint un sourire de triomphe lorsqu'elle vit Regina déglutir à la mention de sa mère. Manifestement, c'était une personne qu'elle craignait pour réagir comme ça. Première faiblesse de trouvée. La première d'une longue liste.

- _Ma mère te prend pour un jeune animal blessé qu'elle serait chargée de recueillir mais quand elle verra qui tu es vraiment elle te renverra aussitôt dans ton orphelinat minable avec les gens de ton espèce._

 _\- Tu crois que parce que tu as lu mon dossier tu me connais ? Tu te trompes. Tu sais, je ne comptais pas rester ici à l'origine. Mais de voir que ma présence te torture à ce point..._

Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son ennemie. Regina ne cilla pas à cette soudaine proximité, ni ne recula. Elle se contenta de la foudroyer du regard.

\- _...me donne envie de tout faire pour rester,_ acheva Emma avec un grand sourire. _Je crois que je vais me plaire ici, finalement._

 _\- Tu devrais faire attention Swan._

 _\- Sinon quoi ?_

 _\- Je te détruirai. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire._

Les regards s'affrontaient. Aucune ne voulait baisser les yeux devant l'autre et Emma dû avouer qu'elle trouva Regina irrésistiblement attirante à ce moment précis. Le marron de ses yeux bataillaient avec le noir et la rendait sublime tandis qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son corps près du sien, son souffle caresser son visage. Et la voir fulminer intérieurement lui procurait une agréable sensation de victoire.

- _Tu as peut-être réussi à m'avoir ce soir, Mills, mais c'est la dernière._

 _\- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer._

 _\- J'ai hâte de voir ça._

Le cœur de la jeune fille devenait un véritable champs de bataille occupé par tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait puissante, excitée à l'idée de livrer bataille à Regina. Elle éprouvait de la colère, de l'agacement mais aussi de l'anxiété. Pourtant, le plus étrange fut de percevoir une chaleur nouvelle se propager dans son bas-ventre et battre lentement entre ses jambes.

La brune l'affronta visuellement plusieurs minutes durant, sûrement pour la jauger, puis finit par redresser le menton de manière royale. Emma venait de gagner cette bataille, son ennemie n'avait plus rien à répondre. Un filet de joie coula dans le cœur de la jeune fille et son sourire s'élargit. Décidément, elle venait de lui donner une bonne raison de rester chez les Mills. Elle ne se laisserait pas intimider, ni mettre à terre.

Quand Regina finit par rompre le contact et s'éloigner en direction de la porte, Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer depuis un petit moment au vu de la brûlure de ses poumons. Elle inspira rapidement et interpella son ennemie alors que celle-ci venait de poser la main sur la poignée.

- _Majesté ?_

Regina jeta un coup d'œil assassin par dessus son épaule, sans même donner la peine de se tourner.

\- _C'est à ton tour de jouer_ , acheva la blonde d'un air provocateur.

Elle aurait jurer avoir vu un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la brune. Au lieu de ça, Regina sortit de la chambre.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Emma prit le temps de respirer profondément. La présence de cette garce dans la chambre avait eu sur elle un effet étrange, étouffant et en même temps...plaisant. D'une certaine manière. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit et en profita pour ressortir son téléphone. Evidemment, Lily ne lui avait renvoyé aucun message, sans doute trop occupée à faire elle ne savait trop quoi, mais Emma décida de passer au dessus et tapota l'écran pour écrire un nouveau message. Un message qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de créer avec un sourire.

De _Emma :_

 **Finalement je vais rester ici. J'ai eu une discussion avec la fille Mills et je crois que je vais m'amuser. La partie commence.**

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre 2 vous a-t-il plut ?**

 **On peut dire que ça chauffe entre Regina et Emma ! ^^ Alors pour ceux qui m'ont demandé en MP, le Swanqueen sera slow donc n'attendez pas à ce qu'elles se jettent l'une sur l'autre tout de suite ^^ Je ne sais pas non plus combien de chapitre la fiction comprendra mais je sais déjà tout ce qui va s'y passer donc on verra !**

 **J'espère avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre et je vous remercie pour m'avoir lu !**

 **En espérant qu'il vous a plut, je vous à dis à Vendredi prochain ! (et à lundi pour ceux qui suivent "Il était une fois" !)**


	3. Inattendues retrouvailles

**Oui..Je sais je mérite le fouet pour autant de semaines sans poster ! Mais à cause de mon boulot je n'ai plus de temps à moi !**

 **Mais enfin, j'ai réussi à terminer ce troisième chapitre et je vous laisse donc le soin de le découvrir !**

 **Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont lu et qui continuent de me lire malgré la loooooongue attente ! Promis je vais essayer de reprendre des posts réguliers !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Inattendues retrouvailles**

 _\- SWAN !_

Emma cessa de se peigner lorsque le cri puissant lui parvint aux oreilles. Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres fines et elle resta un instant dans cette position, les mains encore levées pour préparer sa queue de cheval. Manifestement, la très chère Regina Mills n'appréciait pas son nouveau shampoing. Et ses cheveux risquaient d'en prendre un coup avec la décoction que la jeune fille leur avait réservé. Un fabuleux mélange de mayonnaise, de crème et d'autre choses encore qu'elle avait mis dans la bouteille au gré de ses envies et de ce qu'elle trouvait dans les placards. C'était une blague purement enfantine, mais la réaction de sa victime valait toute la peine qu'elle s'était donnée.

Elle acheva de mettre en place son élastique au moment où le son caractéristique d'une porte qu'on claque furieusement lui parvienne. La blonde se mit alors à compter à rebours les cinq secondes qui séparait le bruit de l'entrée de Regina dans sa chambre. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel depuis Juillet. Arrivée à zéro, comme prévu, une véritable tempête s'engouffra dans la pièce et la brune se tenait devant elle, une serviette nouée autour de son corps encore recouvert de gouttelettes d'eau et les cheveux enduis d'un liquide blanchâtre écœurant qui formaient des plaques disparates sur sa si belle chevelure habituellement d'ébène. Le visage rouge et déformé par la rage, la jeune fille semblait à deux doigts d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de son ennemie. Mais Emma se contenta de resserrer tranquillement sa queue de cheval et n'accorda même pas un regard à celle qui lui faisait face.

\- _Un problème Mills_ ? demanda-t-elle calmement avant de se tourner vers elle. _Tiens, tu utilises une nouvelle lotion pour les cheveux ?_

 _\- Très drôle Swan_ , cracha Regina en s'avançant furieusement. _Je passe encore sur tes petits tours de gamine de cinq ans que tu me sors depuis un mois. Mais sérieusement, mettre je ne sais quoi dans mon shampoing le jour de la rentrée ?!_

 _\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Mais je pense que tu devrais accélérer pour te préparer. Je ne suis pas certaine que le bus nous attende indéfiniment._

 _\- Je te préviens que tu vas le regretter. Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une enfant puéril mais à ce point, je n'en avais pas conscience._

Comme pour lui donner raison, Emma lui tira la langue avec un air stupide et du se retenir d'éclater de rire lorsque Regina laissa échapper un cri hystérique en sortant de la chambre. Voilà l'été que venaient de passer les deux nouvelles ennemies. Juillet et Août n'avaient été que les théâtres d'un affrontement, chacune mettant tout en oeuvre pour faire plier l'autre. Que cela ait été des paroles blessantes et injurieuses, dans lesquelles la brune s'était très vite révélée comme en étant la Reine suprême, ou les crasses puériles que privilégiait la blonde. Elle avait très vite compris que ces "blagues" avaient le don de mettre la jeune fille littéralement hors d'elle et en avait profité le plus possible. Pourtant, si la journée ce petit jeu l'empêchait de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, le soir venu Emma ne pouvait éviter de penser à toutes les horreurs que sa demi-soeur lui jetait à la figure. Elle parvenait toujours à atteindre le point sensible, celui qui lui mettait facilement les larmes aux yeux ou lui donnait envie de hurler de rage. Affronter Regina Mills n'était pas de tout repos.

Zelena avait tenté de nombreuses fois de s'interposer entre elles mais avait fini par abandonner, lasse de devoir sans cesse se dresser entre ses soeurs. Parfois, quand Emma rencontrait son regard déçue et fatigué par leur attitude, elle sentait son coeur se serrer de culpabilité. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de la rousse et oubliait souvent que Regina et elle avaient un lien de parenté tant elles semblaient différentes. Mais ce sentiment ne durait qu'un bref instant, son esprit très vite accaparé par la prévision d'une nouvelle vengeance à mettre en place.

 _\- Emma, Regina ! Dépêchez-vous !_

La blonde se hâta de finir de préparer son sac de cours et repassa mentalement ce qu'il contenait, histoire de ne rien oublier. Une nouvelle rentrée dans un nouvel établissement. Rien qu'elle n'avait déjà fais des dizaines de fois auparavant. Son état d'esprit était donc calme et méticuleux.

La voix de la rousse les pressait tandis que des pas précipités courraient dans tout le manoir, sûrement provoqués par l'affolement de Regina. Henry était déjà parti pour la Mairie et Cora s'était présentée tôt au lycée afin de préparer ce premier jour. Il n'y aurait donc personne pour les emmener si jamais les jeunes filles loupaient leur bus, Zelena étant attendu à l'hôpital. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes maintenant que la Reine avait débarqué dans la chambre d'Emma et la jeune fille se demanda avec amusement si elle avait enfin réussi à faire partir l'horrible mixture de ses cheveux. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable, culpabiliser de son geste mais actuellement cela lui donnait juste une incroyable envie de rire. Et un sentiment de fierté aussi. La bataille qu'elle avait gagné était écrasante.

Une petite voix au fond de sa tête l'avertit que la revanche de Regina serait sans doute terrible mais au moins au lycée, elle ne la croisera quasiment pas. Après tout la brune était légèrement plus âgée qu'elle et devrait donc être dans la classe au dessus. Pas de risque d'être dans les mêmes cours, impossible qu'elles mangent ensemble au réfectoire et des horaires différents ! Surtout que son ennemie semblait la parfaite petite studieuse et passera sûrement toutes ses soirées cloîtrée dans son palais pour réviser et faire ses devoirs pour les deux semaines à venir. Ah, le paradis. Emma devrait juste être prudente au manoir et le tour serait joué.

 _\- Les filles !_

Cette fois, elles allaient vraiment être en retard. La blonde s'empara de son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et réajusta ses lunettes avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers. Zelena était sur le point de partir et achevait d'écrire un mot sur la console, sûrement pour ses parents.

- _Je suis désolée Emma_ , mais il faut absolument que je parte pour l'hôpital, s'excusa la rousse en achevant d'écrire. _J'aurais voulu te faire le discours de rentrée que je fais à ma soeur à chaque fois mais je n'ai plus le temps. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique...Regina !_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, ta mère m'a donné un double des clés de la maison et si sa Majesté veut bien se dépêcher, on pourra prendre le bus sans problème._

 _\- Ecoute Em'..._

Zelena s'approcha de quelques pas et sa mine sérieuse et inquiète surprit la blonde. Quoi qu'elle veuille lui dire, cela semblait important.

 _\- Je sais qu'entre Regina et toi ce n'est pas l'amour fou._

 _\- Je ne te le fais pas dire._

 _\- Et vu comment s'est parti, je doute que vous réussissiez à vous aimer. Mais ce que je te demande aujourd'hui, c'est..._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Veille sur elle._

Un silence plana quelques secondes. Emma ne quittait pas Zelena des yeux, sourcils froncés et bouche entreouverte. Puis, brusquement, un grand éclat de rire résonna dans l'entrée. Un rire incontrôlable et incontrôlé qui ne tarda pas à faire apparaître des larmes aux coins des yeux de la jeune fille. Elle aurait pu continuer pendant un long moment si elle n'avait croisé la mine furieuse de la rousse.

Elle pensait à une bonne blague. Mais vu son air sévère, il n'en était rien. Alors le rire s'éteignit aussitôt et Emma ne put retenir un hochet de surprise en constatant que sa demande était sérieuse. Mais enfin à quoi pensait Zelena pour lui demander une chose pareille ? Elle avait perdu l'esprit !

 _\- Lena, pourquoi tu veux que je veille sur ta soeur ? Elle est assez grande pour prendre soin d'elle et puis elle connait ce lycée._

 _\- Je te demande simplement de faire attention à elle. Regina a connu une période très...difficile, très éprouvante l'année dernière et je veux simplement m'assurer qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour être à ses côtés si elle en éprouve le besoin._

 _\- Ta soeur est une Reine des glaces méchante et vicieuse. Elle se débrouillera bien mieux toute seule._

 _\- S'il te plait..._

Emma réfléchit un instant. Elle pouvait très bien lui dire oui et ne pas être forcée de tenir sa parole. Après tout, Zelena ne pourra pas la surveiller à l'école et Regina ne lui dira sûrement pas que la blonde ne lui collait pas aux baskets. Après tout, si cela pouvait rassurer la rousse.

Elle finit par hocher la tête.

 _\- Merci Emma. Bon je suis désolée mais je dois filer. Dis à ma soeur...Dis-lui...Enfin bon courage à toutes les deux ! Pas de bêtises et à ce soir. En un seul morceau si possible._

 _\- Ça je ne te promet rien_ , plaisanta la blonde alors que sa demi-soeur s'enfuyait rapidement par la porte.

Des pas dans l'escalier lui firent tourner la tête et elle aperçut enfin Regina dévaler les marches. Vêtue d'un jean aussi noir que ses ballerines et d'une chemise beige, elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de la mixture et ses cheveux, bien qu'un peu ternes, avaient retrouvé leur couleur ébène.

 _\- Enfin te voilà ! Tu nous a mises en retard._

 _\- Epargne-moi tes remontrances Swan. Si tu n'avais pas fais l'enfant on serait à l'heure._

 _\- Mes remontrances_ ? se moqua Emma en prenant une voix exagérée. _Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs très chère._

Regina passa devant elle avec un regard haineux.

 _\- Manifestement non, tout le monde n'a pas grandi sans éducation._

Outch. Un point pour Mills.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour sortir du manoir et se précipiter vers le bus jaune qui venait d'arriver. Un peu plus et elles l'auraient sûrement loupé mais pour l'heure elles grimpèrent rapidement les marches et Emma s'installa au milieu du véhicule. Regina, sans surprise, préféra s'éloigner le plus possible de la blonde et s'exila vers le fond.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais la jeune fille perçut un sentiment étrange à leur arrivée. Les conversations s'étaient tu, les regards tournés vers elles mais l'orpheline n'aurait su dire si ces réactions la concernaient elle ou la brune. Elle dû attendre d'être assise pour reconnaître que toute l'attention était fixée sur Regina.

Emma fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers sa demi-soeur. Est-ce que ce rouge sur ses joues était de la honte, du gêne ou simplement la chaleur qui régnait dans le bus ? Gardait-elle ses yeux rivés à travers la vitre pour observer le paysage ou échapper à ceux des autres ? Non, elle devait se faire des idées. Après tout il s'agissait de Regina Mills, fille du Maire et du Proviseur. Les gens devaient la craindre et la respecter.

Après une trentaine de minutes , le bus s'arrêta finalement devant le lycée de Storybrooke que Emma avait déjà aperçu lors de son arrivée. Et sa vision lui donnait la même nausée que lors de cette première rencontre. Comment pouvait-on accepter de garder ce bâtiment avec cette façade digne d'un film d'horreur ? En espérant que les cours soient meilleurs que son apparence. Une foule de jeunes se pressaient à l'entrée des portes et la jeune fille sentit l'excitation la gagner malgré elle. L'excitation d'un nouveau départ, d'une nouvelle chance dans un environnement où les gens ne la connaissaient pas et ne pourraient avoir comme préjugés que son absence de parents. Pas de mauvais passé, pas de mauvaises fréquentations ni l'obligation de paraître plus stupide pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait penser de l'orpheline, Emma aimait apprendre et se voyait bien devenir policière, avocate ou même médecin. Dans son imagination, rien ne lui était impossible, toutes les portes restaient ouvertes. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de tout faire pour atteindre ses buts et prendre sa revanche sur la vie et c'était un objectif qu'elle gardait précieusement enfoui en elle. Elle n'en parlait jamais, pas même à Lily. De peur que son amie ne se détourne d'elle, qu'elle la trouve désormais ennuyeuse. Après tout, ensemble les filles avaient fais les quatre-cent coups, provoquer les foudres de la police de Boston. Emma était consciente de son casier mais cet été chez les Mills, si l'on enlevait ses disputes permanentes avec Regina, lui avait fais prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Comme si être loin de Lily l'avait libéré d'une brume négative, même si son amie lui manquait cruellement.

Revigorée malgré la laideur du bâtiment, la jeune fille réajusta son sac sur son épaule et se fondit dans la masse de jeunes qui se pressaient tout autour sans même prêter attention à Regina. D'ailleurs depuis la descente du bus, elle ne l'avait plus aperçu. Sans doute la brune avait retrouvé ses amies et ignorait maintenant Emma. Tant pis pour elle et tant pis pour la parole donnée à Zelena. Si Regina préférait s'éloigner, ce n'était pas l'orpheline qui allait lui courir après.

L'intérieur du lycée présentait un astucieux mélange de crème et de blanc qui rendait les lieux plus agréables que de l'extérieur. Les murs étaient tapissés des casiers devant lesquels se pressaient les élèves tandis qu'un brouhaha infernal s'élevait de toute part. Emma s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de scruter les alentours d'un regard, puis finit par repérer le tableau d'affichage qu'elle cherchait. Cora lui avait expliqué que les listes des classes y étaient épinglées, il ne restait donc qu'à trouver son nom parmi tous les jeunes, trouver la salle qui lui était attribuée et foncer avant que la cloche ne sonne. Tout ça, sans connaître les couloirs, évidemment. Mais ce n'était pas sa première rentrée et la jeune fille s'avança donc d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au panneau. Après un jeu de coudes, elle fouilla durant d'interminables minutes avant d'apercevoir " _Emma Swan, salle 24_ ". Parfait ! Une étape de franchie.

Finalement, trouver la salle de classe fut chose facile et l'orpheline prit son temps pour s'installer à sa place. Il y avait déjà de nombreux élèves présents et si son arrivée attira quelques regards curieux, ils ne s'attardèrent pourtant pas, trop occupés à se raconter les vacances ou tout autre chose plus intéressantes que l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne. Emma pensait depuis toujours que les petites villes comme Storybrooke devait être un nid à ragots où tout nouvel habitant était étudié dans les moindres détails mais cette scène lui donnait littéralement tord. Sa présence paraissait presque...normal. Peut-être que ce trou paumé n'était pas aussi nul que ce que la jeune fille pensait.

Avant que la cloche ne se mette à sonner, Emma sortit son téléphone et lut avec attention les messages de soutien que lui avait envoyé Lily, apparemment mécontente de son nouvel environnement, et bien évidement de Claire. Son assistante sociale était venue la voir comme prévu un mois après son arrivée et le destin avait écarté Regina de ce jour très spécial. Ainsi, elle n'avait eu que de brefs échos négatifs de la relation en la brune et l'orpheline mais n'avait pas pu constater l'étendue des dégâts. Cora fut d'une patience à toutes épreuves, contrairement à ce que Emma redoutait, et éprouva même une pointe de chaleur.

La jeune fille devait avouer que Cora Mills était la surprise la plus inattendue de cette nouvelle famille. De froide, distante et un brin hautaine, elle s'était vite révélée sévère mais juste, peu démonstrative mais affectueuse avec ses enfants et même avec Emma. Au fur et à mesure que l'été s'était déroulé, elle avait pris soin d'inculquer quelques manières dont l'orpheline était dépourvu tandis qu'elle laissait volontiers l'adolescente lui parler de tout et de rien. C'est ainsi que la blonde avait compris que derrière cette attitude glaciale se trouvait en réalité une femme réservée mais non dénué de sentiments. Et lorsque ses lèvres fines s'étiraient en un sourire, Emma savait avec certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire vrai.

" _Si seulement un coeur pouvait battre à l'intérieur de cette garce de Regina_." pensa-t-elle aussitôt en rangeant son portable.

Non, elle n'allait pas penser à cette fille alors que son premier cours n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Sa demi-soeur ne parviendrait pas à gâcher cette journée !

Son nouvel état d'esprit fraîchement débarquée fut pourtant de courte durée.

 _\- Dites-moi que je rêve..._

Un silence pesant tomba brutalement dans la salle de classe lorsque la silhouette de Regina se dessina à l'entrée. Les jeunes avaient cessé leurs bavardages pour la dévisager fixement, exactement comme dans le bus. Certaines filles se retenaient de pouffer de rire et préféraient se cacher derrière leurs cheveux ou leur main. Les garçons la regardaient avec une envie presque perverse qui n'avait rien de naturel. Malsain était le mot le plus approprié à cet instant.

Mais Emma resta bloquer sur l'attitude de la brune. Elle n'avait plus rien de la Méchante Reine. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, son sac sur l'épaule, elle ne ressemblait qu'à une enfant terrorisée à l'idée de pénétrer dans la salle. Ses yeux noirs fuyaient le regard des autres élèves et lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur l'orpheline, une couleur rouge teinta ses joues avec force. Sans prononcer un mot, tel un condamné à mort traversant la foule pour rejoindre la potence, Regina reprit le contrôle de ses jambes et rejoint une table dans le fond de la classe.

Quant à la blonde, elle n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits. C'était impossible qu'elles se retrouvent dans la même classe avec l'année qui les séparait. Sauf si...

Pris d'un soudain élan, la jeune fille se retourna brusquement en direction de Regina et écarquilla les yeux. Il fallut quelques secondes à sa compagne pour capter son mouvement et, lorsque ce fut fait, sa mine se décomposa une seconde. Une simple seconde qui permit à Emma de distinguer l'éclair de peur et de honte avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière un masque de froideur et de méchanceté. Le regard de la brune l'agressa aussitôt et la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres resta muette.

 _\- Un problème Swan ?_

Oh et puis après tout, si Regina avait redoublé ce n'était pas son problème. Certes elle était curieuse d'en connaître la raison mais pas assez pour montrer de l'intérêt à son ennemie. Aussi, la jeune fille ne répondit rien et se retourna face au tableau. Les élèves continuaient de se chuchoter des choses à l'oreille en dévisageant la brune et Emma haussa un sourcil. Au vue de leur expression et de leur ricanement, cela n'avait rien de gratifiant.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Ainsi donc, la puissante Regina Mills n'était pas la personne la plus populaire et la plus appréciée de son lycée.

La sonnerie retentit à l'instant où un homme sévère entra dans la classe. Habillé d'un costume noir et d'une mallette marron, ses yeux bleus glacials balayèrent la pièce d'un mouvement. Il attrapa la poignée pour refermer la porte mais un appel étouffé l'en empêcha et il jeta un regard sévère au garçon qui se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle sous les rires de ses camarades.

 _\- Votre premier jour de classe et vous voilà déjà en retard Monsieur McKinney._

 _\- Désolé Monsieur Spencer_ , s'excusa l'élève en prenant place à côté d'Emma.

 _\- Ne reprenez pas vos mauvaises habitudes de l'année précédente ou bien vous passerez votre vie dans cette classe. C'est clair ?_

 _\- Limpide !_

Emma retint un sourire et s'intéressa un peu plus au nouvel arrivant. Plutôt grand, son visage fin était surmonté de cheveux blonds tirant vers le châtain. Son air calme était démenti par de grands yeux verts rieurs qui ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur sa voisine.

Comme si un simple regard aurait pu créer un lien entre eux, l'inconnu leva les yeux au ciel pour lui faire comprendre que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que le professeur viendrait à le gronder. La jeune fille répondit par un hochement de tête amusé et mima son prénom avec ses lèvres. Ce à quoi il répondit son propre prénom. Peter.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de l'orpheline. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet car leur professeur entama son discours de bienvenue. Discours auquel Emma ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite, trop habituée à l'entendre comme sûrement tous les autres élèves. Tout ce qu'elle devait en retenir fut que Monsieur Albert Spencer était leur professeur d'Histoire, ainsi que leur principal.

Son attention était fixée sur le dénommé Peter qui ne la regardait plus. Il y avait chez lui quelque chose de familier. Dans les traits doux de son visage, dans sa manière maline de sourire ou même dans la façon qu'il avait de faire tourner son stylo sur son pouce. Pourtant, Emma ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui lui donnait cette impression de déjà vu. Peter McKinney...ce nom ne lui disait rien.

 _\- Emma Swan ?_

 _\- Oui_ ! s'exclama la jeune fille, prise au dépourvue.

Quelques rires fusèrent, sûrement dû à la force de sa réponse.

 _\- Nous n'avons pas régulièrement de nouveaux élèves dans notre lycée, aussi je vous propose de vous présenter au reste de la classe afin de faciliter votre insertion dans cet établissement._

Evidemment, elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'était le même rituel partout. Heureusement qu'à force elle connaissait son petit discours sur le bout des doigts. Elle se leva donc pour venir prendre place sur la petite estrade.

 _\- Je m'appelle Emma Swan, j'ai dix-sept ans et je viens de Boston. J'ai déménagé à Storybrooke car je suis orpheline et que la famille Mills m'a recueillis chez eux depuis cet été._

Simple, court, efficace.

Des regards surpris se tournèrent en direction de Regina dont l'expression haineuse trahit ce qu'elle pensait de cette petite révélation mais ce qui étonna le plus Emma fut de percevoir le froncement de sourcils de Peter. Son sourire disparut quelque peu tandis qu'il la dévisageait et ce fut mal à l'aise que la jeune fille regagna sa place. Il ne cessa de la regarder, au point qu'elle faillit lui demander quel était son problème mais une exclamation de Monsieur Spencer l'en empêcha.

\- _Bienvenue Miss Swan,_ débuta-t-il. _Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je n'ai pas à vous rappelez que cette année est aussi importante que la prochaine. Vous n'avez peut-être pas d'examens aussi important, mais il serait regrettable que cette classe ne voit pas tous ses élèves réussir. Encore une fois. N'est-ce pas Miss Mills et Monsieur McKinney._

Ainsi donc Regina n'était pas la seule redoublante. Peter l'était aussi. Il devait donc avoir lui dix-huit ans tout comme la brune.

Le reste de l'heure s'écoula sans problème majeur, comme n'importe quelle rentrée. Le professeur leur expliqua plus ou moins le fonctionnement du lycée, plus pour Emma que pour les autres, puis leur distribua leur emploi du temps. Il termina par la lecture du règlement intérieur et l'orpheline faillit éclater de rire en apercevant Peter, les yeux dissimulés derrière sa main, en pleine sieste. Manifestement, cette partie était aussi ennuyeuse pour lui qu'elle ne l'était pour elle. Elle ne put pourtant pas s'amuser longtemps de la situation. Avec un regard suspicieux en direction du garçon, Monsieur Spencer s'avançait droit vers eux sûrement dans l'intention de le prendre sur le fait.

Une furieuse quinte de toux s'empara alors soudainement d'Emma et elle toussa furieusement, réveillant au passage son voisin qui évita de justesse la colère de l'enseignant. Chose dont Peter la remercia d'un grand sourire en comprenant la manœuvre de la blonde.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, la jeune fille eut la désagréable surprise d'être bousculée par une tornade brune qui se précipita hors de la salle.

 _\- Pas commode la Mills_ , s'amusa Peter en récupérant son sac.

 _\- Comme tu dis._

 _\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

La question la figea sur place et elle reporta son attention sur Peter. Celui-ci la dévisageait, amusé.

 _\- Euh...et bien..._

 _\- Corly_ , indiqua-t-il avec un mouvement de tête. _Peter Corly._

Emma avait beau se creuser la cervelle, ce nom lui était aussi peu familier que McKinney. D'ailleurs comment le garçon pouvait-il posséder deux noms de famille différents ?

 _\- Peter Pan_ ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. _L'orphelinat de Boston._

Mais oui bien sûr ! Un flot de souvenir submergea sa mémoire tandis qu'un immense sourire se frayait un passage jusqu'à ses lèvres. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Peter avait été l'un de ses plus proches amis avant l'arrivée de Lily à l'orphelinat. Surnommé Peter Pan à cause de son refus catégorique de devenir un adulte, ils avaient passé leur petite enfance fourré l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit adopté par une famille, alors âgé de dix ans.

 _\- C'est pas vrai ! Je savais bien que tu me disais quelque chose !_

 _\- Ça fait un bail, ria Peter alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle. Et pour être honnête, je ne t'avais pas reconnu jusqu'à ce que tu nous fasses ta petite présentation. Je ne me souvenais même plus que ton nom de famille était Swan._

 _\- Ouai, entre Peter Pan et le Vilain petit canard, normal qu'on ait oublié nos vrais noms._

Côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours suivant, entassés dans la masse des élèves qui se déplaçaient.

 _\- Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu es à Storybrooke maintenant. Et pas chez n'importe qui ! Madame fait partie de la famille Mills. Pas trop dur la vie de château ?_

 _\- Disons que ça change radicalement de Boston mais ce n'est pas si mal. Et toi alors, avec ta nouvelle famille ?_

 _\- Eric et Joanna sont des parents cool mais tu sais comment sont les familles adoptives. Ils ne parviennent pas à comprendre pourquoi je les appelle par leur prénom, ni pourquoi je ne me sens pas entièrement leur fils._

 _\- Tu portes pourtant leur nom de famille._

 _\- Parce que l'adoption a été officielle. Si les Mills décident de t'adopter au regard de la loi, tu ne seras plus Emma Swan mais Emma Mills._

 _\- Erk !_ s'exclama la jeune fille.

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur nouvelle classe et s'assirent à côté de l'autre.

 _\- Je n'ai aucune envie de voir mon nom entaché de ta présence Swan, rassure-toi._

La voix glaciale lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et elle croisa sans surprise le regard haineux de Regina braqué sur elle. Adieu petite fille effrayée, bonjour la garce frigide.

 _\- On ne t'a jamais dis qu'il était mal d'espionner les conversations des autres ?_

 _\- Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous l'orpheline_ , poursuivit la brune en se penchant. _Tu peux jouer tant que tu veux à la parfaite enfant adoptée mais ne t'attend pas à ce que ton rêve se réalise._

 _\- Comment votre Majesté ? Vous ne désirez pas m'avoir officiellement comme sœur ?_

 _\- Plutôt mourir._

Ni Emma ni Peter ne relevèrent et ils reprirent leur conversation, laissant une Regina fulminante rejoindre le fond de la classe. En quelques heures, les deux jeunes avaient rattrapé le temps perdu. Ils ne cessaient de discuter, se découvrir et se redécouvrir pour créer un lien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourraient imaginer devenir, au fil des mois, aussi fort que celui d'un frère et d'une soeur.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans aucun problème et la blonde commença à éprouver une étrange sensation. Un sentiment qui la prenait aux tripes et parvenait presque à lui faire tourner la tête. Cette rentrée excellente, ses bonnes relations avec trois membres de la famille Mills et ses retrouvailles inattendues avec son ancien ami d'enfance.

Finalement, peut-être qu'elle venait de trouver un endroit qu'elle pourrait appeler " _sa maison_ ".

* * *

 _ ***McKinney est le nom de famille de l'acteur qui joue Eric, et Joanna le prénom de l'actrice qui joue Ariel.**_

 _ ***Albert Spencer est l'alter ego du Roi Georges.**_

 **Un chapitre sans beaucoup d'action mais j'avais envie de poser un peu les bases de la relation entre Peter et Emma. Je voulais également commencer à mettre en place le mystère concernant le redoublement de Regina !**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous aura malgré tout plut et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos avis ! A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !**


	4. Veille sur elle

**Me revoilà pour la suite de "A coeurs perdus" ! Déjà je voulais adresser un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui postent des reviews et tous ceux qui continuent de s'abonner à cette histoire ! Savoir que cette histoire vous plait est un super cadeau ! Sinon pour l'anecdote, je devais poster Vendredi comme prévu mais mon super pc de m**** a trouvé ça drôle d'effacer le chapitre que j'avais déjà écris donc j'ai du tout reprendre !**

 **Queenie : Je sais c'est un peu long en ce moment entre chaque post mais j'essaie de reprendre une publication régulière ! :)**

 **Mel (oui je sais que c'est toi :p ) : Vive Peter Pan ! ^^ Sinon je ne dirais rien concernant la cause de son redoublement ou de son rejet même si tu as déjà des indices contrairement aux autres personnes :p **

**Regina Mills : Quel honneur d'avoir une review de LA Regina Mills :p Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour les autres que je n'ai pas cité plus haut, je vais répondre à vos reviews en PM :D**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec ce 4ème chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Veille sur elle**

Le réfectoire était bondé. Les foules d'étudiants se pressaient le long du self pour se précipiter sur les différents plats proposés, se bousculant ou discutant avec animation, sûrement pour se raconter leurs premières heures de cours depuis cette rentrée. Des surveillants tentaient tant bien que mal d'obliger les élèves les plus turbulents à se tenir tranquille mais l'excitation des retrouvailles annihilait la moindre autorité. Le brouhaha qui résonnait dans la pièce était assourdissant, chacun criant plus fort que son voisin pour se faire entendre, alternant entre éclats de rire et bêtises de lycéen.

Assise en face de Peter, la tête reposant dans une main et l'autre triturant son plat de la fourchette, Emma était extérieure à toute cette agitation. Elle jouait distraitement avec la nourriture peu ragoutante qui reposait mollement dans son assiette et ne prêtait aucune attention aux discussions qui l'entouraient. Après leur dernier cours de la matinée, Peter lui avait présenté ses amis, désormais dans la classe au dessus, et ils avaient tous décidé de manger ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Ainsi, l'orpheline avait très vite fais la connaissance de Liam et Killian Jones, deux frères que tout semblait opposé mais qui se révélaient extrêmement proches, Neal Cassidy, blagueur apparemment invétéré ainsi que Felix Croft, un grand blondinet qui paressait nettement plus réservé que ses collègues. Mais alors que la bande réunie discutait gaiement, Emma ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'une des tables du fond.

Assise seule, Regina mangeait tranquillement sans accorder la moindre attention autour d'elle. Le menton relevé, le dos bien droit, elle avait tout d'une Reine. Comme si aucun des regards que les élèves lui jetaient sur leur passage ne l'atteignaient, pas plus que les éclats de rire qui s'en suivaient. Elle avait le port altier d'une souveraine, protégée par ce masque impassible que la blonde avait l'habitude de côtoyer depuis son arrivée dans la famille Mills. Elle aurait dû regarder ailleurs, se préoccuper de la discussion des garçons qui l'entouraient et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la silhouette solitaire. Quelque chose dans la manière dont Regina fixait le mur à chaque bouchée, la façon son corps se tendait aux chuchotements des gens, interpellait l'orpheline. Et les paroles de Zelena retentissaient à ses oreilles, lui rappelant un engagement qu'elle avait rompu à peine le pied posé à l'intérieur du lycée.

" _Veille sur elle_ ".

Emma ignorait ce matin pourquoi sa demi-soeur lui avait demandé pareille requête et bien qu'elle n'en connaisse toujours pas les raisons, elle commençait à voir cette demande d'un œil différent. Peut-être que Regina avait véritablement besoin qu'on veille sur elle.

Elle serra les dents lorsqu'une bande de filles s'arrêta devant la brune, se chuchotèrent quelque chose de sûrement débile et pouffèrent sans aucune retenue avant de disparaître. Cette attitude idiote avait le don de lui taper sur le système. Ça, où le fait qu'elle ait discerné de la tristesse et de la honte dans le regard de l'objet de leurs moqueries.

" _Veille sur elle_ ".

\- _Eh oh, Emma ! Tu es avec nous_ ? l'appela Liam ou Killian, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à les différencier encore.

\- _Désolée, je dois faire un truc._

Et sans attendre une réponse de leur part elle se leva sous leurs yeux étonnés et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table de son ennemie. Regina l'observa approcher, un sourcil levé, mais ne prononça aucun mot avant que la blonde n'ait pris place sur le siège en face d'elle.

\- _Que me vaut ta désagréable présence pendant que je mange, Swan_ ? cracha-t-elle avec un rictus mauvais. _Gâcher mon paysage pendant les heures de cours ne te suffit pas, voilà qu'il faut maintenant que tu m'imposes ton affreux visage d'orpheline pendant les repas._

La tirade ne prit pas Emma au dépourvu mais à présent qu'elle se trouvait en face de la brune, aucune pensée cohérente ne lui venait. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ses actes lorsqu'elle avait quitté la table des garçons et n'avait pas prévu ce qu'elle allait lui dire une fois devant elle. Devait-elle répondre à la provocation ou jouer la carte de la demi-soeur concernée ?

\- _Epargne-moi tes yeux vides de merlan frit et retourne avec tes amis tu veux._

 _\- Tu manges seule,_ fut tout ce que parvint à répondre la jeune fille.

\- _Je vois que tu es très observatrice_ , railla Regina avec un rire sans joie. _Mais vois-tu si je suis seule c'est parce que je n'aime pas qu'on vienne m'importuner sans raison. Tu peux donc sans problème reprendre le chemin qui t'a mené jusqu'ici._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es seule ? Je veux dire, tu devrais être entourée par une bande d'amies géniales aux petits soins pour toi et buvant chacune de tes paroles, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas le cas ?_

 _\- Tout simplement parce que nous ne sommes pas dans un film, Swan. Et que j'aime la solitude. Solitude que tu es en train de gâcher avec tes questions aussi stupides que toi._

 _\- Je voulais simplement -_

 _\- Quoi ? Venir ici et tenter de me faire croire que le fait de me voir seule t'inquiète ? Nous ne sommes pas amies, Swan. Je sais que Zelena t'a demandé de veiller sur moi, je vous ai entendu ce matin, mais je te libère de cette obligation. Tu n'as pas à te forcer pour quoi que ce soit me concernant. Maintenant si tu veux bien dégager de devant mon assiette, je pourrais finir de déjeuner sans avoir envie de vomir à ta vue._

Elle rajouta cette dernière phrase avec un grand sourire hypocrite sur le visage et Emma sentit aussitôt une colère sourde l'envahir. Pourquoi cette fille prenait-elle toujours les gens de haut, même quand ils venaient lui tendre la main ? Après tout Zelena ne l'avait pas forcé à venir à sa table, elle l'avait choisi toute seule.

Les dents serrées, l'orpheline jeta un regard assassin à son interlocutrice avant de se lever.

\- _Bien, votre Majesté. Restez donc dans votre tour d'ivoire et laissez les simples gens entre eux. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre que je n'ai pas fais d'effort pour toi._

Elle rajouta une courbette ironique qui attira l'attention de plusieurs élèves puis retourna s'asseoir avec les garçons qui n'avaient pas manqué l'échange. Ils la fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- _Quoi ?_

 _\- Ton entrevue ne s'est pas bien passé apparemment_ , constata Neal en riant.

\- _Cette fille est une horreur. Quand quelqu'un vient gentiment vers toi tu ne l'insultes pas !_

 _\- N'oublies pas que tu parles de Regina Mills,_ intervint Killian avec un clin d'œil.

\- _Regina Mills ou pas, je la déteste._

 _\- Et je crois que ton sentiment est partagé, chérie. Regarde-là._

D'un même mouvement, toute la petite troupe reporta son attention sur Regina. Celle-ci fulminait sans même se cacher, se contentant de fusiller Emma d'un regard mauvais.

- _Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais_ , déclara Felix, _mais je crois qu'elle est en train de réfléchir à un moyen de t'assassiner._

 _\- Si elle est aussi peste avec tout le monde, je comprends pourquoi personne ne l'aime ! Elle a toujours été comme ça ou quoi ? C'est d'être la fille de la doyenne et du Maire qui lui donne l'impression de devoir agir comme une princesse pourrie gâtée ? Parce que si c'est le cas je vais retourner lui dire ma façon de penser !_

La jeune fille s'attendait à ce que l'un des garçons lui réponde mais ce fut un silence soudain qui se fit entendre à la place. Chacun se regardait, conversant en silence pour finir par reprendre leur repas. Un sentiment de malaise avait pris place à la table joyeuse encore quelques secondes auparavant.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me cacher ?_ demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Peter, qui jusque là n'avait rien dis, baissa la tête. Il prit son temps pour avaler sa bouchée, but une gorgée d'eau, puis reporta son attention sur son amie qui attendait toujours des explications.

\- _Regina n'a pas toujours été comme ça_ , finit-il par avouer. _C'était une fille très gentille, ouverte et qui parlait avec plus ou moins tout le monde. Le poste de ses parents n'avait aucune importance pour nous. Mais elle a eu...disons, des problèmes...l'année dernière. Elle a finit par ne plus venir en cours de tout le dernier semestre. Les rares fois où elle était là, elle sautait à la gorge de tout le monde ou restait isolée dans son coin._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée pour qu'elle devienne comme ça ?_

La curiosité d'Emma était piquée au vif et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard errer de nouveau sur la brune solitaire. A la voir si emplie de colère, la jeune fille avait du mal à l'imaginer autrement que comme cette peste au caractère imbuvable. Se pouvait-il que derrière ce masque froid existe une Regina douce et gentille ? Ou bien avait-elle disparu pour de bon ?

\- _Disons que pour te faire un court résumé_ , poursuivit Peter, _ce ne sont que des histoires de lycéens. Tu connais les gens de notre âge, ça peut vite devenir extrême._

 _\- C'est pour ça que les gens se moquent ?_

 _\- Ouai..._

 _\- Mais il s'est passé quoi exactement ?_

Liam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ce fut Felix qui lui coupa la parole.

\- _Au lieu de ragoter on devrait plutôt finir de manger. Les cours reprennent dans quinze minutes._

Ce n'était que partie remise. Personne ne voulait en parler mais Emma finira par apprendre la vérité, coûte que coûte.

Après la fin du repas et avoir dit au revoir aux garçons, Peter et la jeune fille prirent la direction du gymnase, rapidement entourés par d'autres élèves. Le cours de sport était celui que la blonde attendait avec le plus d'impatience. Elle avait toujours était très sportive à l'orphelinat ou dans les autres établissements scolaires mais son arrivée en milieu d'année, ou au contraire son départ, ne lui permettait jamais de s'investir pleinement dans une activité particulière.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la cloche annonce le début des deux prochaines heures et un homme s'avança au devant de la classe. Grand et large d'épaules, il leur adressa un grand sourire de bienvenue, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- _Bonjour tout le monde, la plupart d'entre vous me connaissent sûrement déjà mais je suis Mr David Nolan, votre professeur d'éducation physique._

Il balaya les élèves de ses yeux clairs puis leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils auraient au programme cette année. Course à pieds pour le premier semestre puis volley pour le second. Si Emma fut heureuse de découvrir le sport d'équipe, l'idée de passer deux heures à courir sans but ne l'enchanta guère et elle retint une grimace. Ça ne pourrait jamais être pire que le triple saut qu'elle avait dû faire pendant des mois dans son ancien lycée.

- _Pour les plus intéressés d'entre vous_ , poursuivit Mr Nolan, _sachez que comme tous les ans les tests de recrutement de l'équipe de crosse se fera Jeudi. Dix heures pour les garçons et quatorze heures pour les filles. Pour ceux et celles qui voudraient faire leurs preuves, vous n'avez qu'à passer dans mon bureau à la fin du cours et je vous ferais signer une fiche._

Cette annonce ne passa pas inaperçue et Emma sentit le fourmillement familier de l'excitation la parcourir en entendant ces mots. Elle n'avait joué que deux mois à la crosse mais avait adoré ce sport, et savoir qu'il était l'officiel du lycée de Storybrooke, là où beaucoup d'autres préféraient le basket ou le football américain, lui arracha un sourire radieux. Oui, dès que le cours prendrait fin elle se précipiterait pour remplir cette fiche !

Le professeur acheva son discours de bienvenue en faisant l'appel, accueillant la nouvelle élève avec un grand sourire, puis leur annonça le cours d'aujourd'hui. Pour débuter en douceur et juger de leurs capacités, Mr Nolan avait décidé de les emmener dans la forêt qui bordait la ville afin de leur proposer une course d'orientation.

- _Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, vous allez être par équipe de trois et vous allez devoir effectuer un circuit et rejoindre des balises dans un ordre défini. Pour cela, je vais distribuer à chaque équipe une carte ainsi qu'une boussole._

Il continua de leur expliquer en détail le déroulement de la séance puis commença à faire les équipes. Malgré ses doigts croisés, Emma regarda avec déception Peter rejoindre un groupe de filles. Et comme si le sort voulait s'acharner sur elle, son nom résonna à la suite de celui de Regina et d'une autre fille, Julie.

\- _Bah voyons_ , railla la brune en prenant place aux côtés des deux autres. _Il fallait que je me retrouve avec toi, l'orpheline._

 _\- Si tu crois que ça m'arrange. Ta mauvaise humeur va plomber toute la course. Je suis certaine que tu es le genre de fille qui ne veut pas courir de peur de se casser un ongle._

 _\- Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je suis capable_ , chuchota Regina en vrillant son regard dans le sien.

Emma ne répondit rien.

La carte lui fut confiée tandis que son ennemie recevait la boussole et Julie devait s'occuper de la montre pour être certaine d'être revenue au point de rendez-vous à l'heure convenue avec le reste du groupe.

Pendant une heure, tout se passa plus ou moins bien. Les filles réussirent à se supporter assez pour parvenir à rallier quatre balises sur sept et prenaient grands soins de ne pas s'adresser la parole autrement que pour discuter de leur position. Julie se révélait être une très bonne partenaire et Emma devait avouer qu'elle était excellente dans la course d'orientation. Regina, elle aussi, fut une agréable surprise. Moins rapide que ses deux autres équipières, elle n'était pourtant pas en reste.

\- _Alors Majesté, on fatigue_ ? la taquina la blonde à l'arrivée à leur cinquième balise.

Les mains appuyées sur les genoux, la respiration haletante et le visage rouge, celle-ci lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- _Va te faire voir, Swan._

 _\- Et voilà ! Tu n'as pas tenu plus de deux balises avant de me balancer une nouvelle méchanceté. C'est plus fort que toi hein, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher !_

 _\- Les filles, c'est bon_ , tenta de s'interposer Julie mais fut royalement ignorée.

- _Il faudrait que tu penses à faire du yoga, Mills, histoire de canaliser toutes ces mauvaises ondes._

 _\- Bizarrement quand je te vois, c'est plutôt la boxe qui me vient à l'esprit._

Un autre groupe d'élèves parvint à la balise et leur accorda un signe de mains que personne à part Julie ne prit la peine de répondre.

Emma était entièrement concentrée sur son énième joute verbale avec Regina. Au fond d'elle, malgré les horreurs qu'elles commençaient à se jeter à la figure, subsistaient les restes de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec les garçons concernant son comportement. Elle était curieuse, terriblement curieuse mais ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Et si la jeune fille devrait être totalement honnête, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait cette relation si particulière qu'elles entretenaient. Comme si se haïr de toutes leurs forces, au final, les rapprochaient d'une certaine manière.

Malheureusement pour elles, ce ne fut que lors d'une pause dans leur tirade respective qu'elles se rendirent compte de l'absence de Julie et de l'autre groupe.

\- _Génial, voilà qu'elle s'est tirée_ ! râla la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Si tu arrêtais de provoquer des disputes peut-être que ça n'arriverait pas_ , rétorqua Regina.

\- _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu prends tout ce que je dis comme une attaque personnelle !_

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en s'éloignant de quelques pas. L'air frais caressait leur peau brûlante dû à la course et un silence apaisant régnait dans la forêt, seulement perturbé par le chant insouciant des oiseaux. Pendant de longues secondes, aucune des deux ne prononça une parole et Regina se contenta de lever les yeux vers la cime des arbres.

En la voyant ainsi, pour une fois calme et le visage détendu, absorbée par un spectacle invisible, Emma ne put s'empêcher de la détailler d'un œil curieux. Chose qui, bien évidement, n'échappa pas à la principale concernée.

\- _J'aime la forêt. C'est paisible._

Le cœur de l'orpheline loupa un battement. C'était la première fois que Regina lui parlait ainsi, sans lui sauter à la gorge. Sa confession était presque teintée de...douceur. Oui, c'était cela.

\- _A Boston, il n'y en a pas des aussi grandes_ , avança Emma, un peu hésitante.

La brune hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'y aurait plus rien à ajouter, ces deux phrases n'étaient qu'un bref échange perdu dans un unique moment.

Comme si Regina se rendait subitement compte de ce qui venait de se produire, elle remit son masque impassible.

\- _On devrait reprendre la course. Je n'ai pas envie que nous soyons à la traîne._

Et elle repartit dans une foulée rapide. Emma leva les yeux au ciel et ne put rien faire d'autre que de reprendre la course et de suivre son ennemie. Pourtant, contre toute attente, un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Regina. Le moment avait été trop bref, mais l'espace d'un instant elle avait entrevue une personne qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas soupçonné.

Sans surprise, leur groupe ne fut pas classé dans le trio de tête mais Mr Nolan félicita chacune des équipes avec un sourire chaleureux. La classe prit ensuite la direction du lycée et Emma se glissa jusqu'à Peter qui, manifestement, n'attendait que leurs retrouvailles. Les yeux pétillants de malice, le garçon lui donna un léger coup de coude avant de désigner Regina d'un mouvement de menton, plus loin derrière eux.

\- _Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec elle ?_

 _\- Et bien tu vois, je suis encore en vie._

 _\- Justement, c'est ce qui m'étonne. Quand j'ai vu Julie revenir sans vous j'étais en train de me demander si je devais appeler la police ou..._

 _\- Ou ?_

 _\- Ou si je devais parier sur laquelle avait tué l'autre_ , acheva-t-il avec un air sérieux. _En tout cas, votre coéquipière ne semblait pas ravie d'être tombée sur vous d'après ce que je l'ai entendu dire à ses amies._

 _\- Elle exagère_ , soupira Emma. _Nous nous sommes un peu disputées mais je peux t'assurer que nous y sommes allées en douceur._

Elle repensa aussitôt à ce bref échange et elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Regina qui marchait un peu plus loin derrière. Ses joues étaient rosies par cette dernière heure intense et elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval de laquelle dépassaient plusieurs mèches rebelles. Les fines traces de sueur qu'Emma aperçut sur ses tempes et sa nuque lui firent prendre conscience d'une simple chose : Regina Mills était belle. Vêtue le plus naturellement du monde sans chercher à passer pour une autre personne la rendait très attirante.

La brune dû sentir son regard peser sur elle car elle releva la tête. Le mouvement d'épaule, accompagné par un haussement de sourcils, força l'orpheline à reporter son attention sur Peter. Bien heureusement pour sa survie, il jugea bon de ne rien dire et se contenta de sourire.

Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien durant le trajet du retour et Emma lui confia son souhait d'intégrer l'équipe de la crosse, chose que le garçon accueillit avec un mouvement de tête admiratif. Il était évidement au courant de l'aspect parfois brutal que ce sport revêtait mais la jeune fille, de par son côté un peu garçon manqué, lui avait de nombreuses fois par le passé démontré que ce genre de contact ne lui faisait pas peur.

\- _Pourquoi tu as redoublé au fait_ ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- _Disons que je n'ai pas été très assidu l'année dernière. J'arrivais très souvent en retard et parfois je ne venais même pas en cours. Je ne sais pas je trouve ça...ennuyant._

 _\- Et tes parents adoptifs ne t'ont rien dis ?_

 _\- Oh si, ils étaient furieux. Mais je ne sais pas, je sens que les études ce n'est pas fait pour moi. Rester assis dans une salle de classe, ce n'est pas mon truc. Et puis de toute manière, je sais déjà ce que je souhaite faire après le lycée alors disons que je n'y reste que pour leur faire plaisir et qu'ils me lâchent un peu._

Emma perçut la brève colère qui venait de s'emparer de Peter. Manifestement, parler de ses parents adoptifs n'était pas une excellente idée.

\- _Et alors, quel est ton futur métier_ ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui, elle l'espérait, allait chasser les pensées négatives du garçon.

\- _Je voudrais m'engager dans l'armée._

 _\- Chef oui chef_ ! rétorqua Emma en le saluant du bout des doigts. _Non sérieusement, c'est un super projet._

 _\- Je voulais arrêter les cours et m'engager dès mes seize ans mais Eric et Joanna m'ont convaincu de ne le faire qu'après avoir obtenu mon diplôme._

 _\- Ca ne peut pas être une mauvaise idée. Au moins, avec un diplôme en poche tu retrouveras du travail lorsque tu retourneras à la vie tout cas tu as de la chance ! Au moins tu sais ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Moi, j'en ai aucune idée._

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter jusqu'à ce que la classe ait rejoins le lycée. De là, leur professeur leur annonça qu'ils étaient libres de rentrer chez eux puisque les cours prenaient fin.

Emma se précipita aussitôt vers le bureau de Mr Nolan afin de remplir la précieuse fiche qui lui permettrait de participer aux sélections pour l'équipe. Elle avait déjà hâte d'être Jeudi pour passer les tests et se voyait déjà acceptée, prête à débuter l'entraînement. Mais, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'aperçut qu'au dernier moment la silhouette qui sortait du bureau du professeur et percuta de plein fouet une fille largement plus grande qu'elle. Et plus costaud aussi. La peau foncée, ses cheveux étaient étrangement blonds alors que ses yeux étaient noirs. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'ouvrirent sous la violence du choc et elle vrilla sur Emma un regard haineux.

\- _Désolée_ , s'excusa aussitôt la jeune fille, consciente qu'elle était entièrement fautive.

\- _Regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois si tu ne veux pas que je t'éjecte de ce couloirs._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Tu es nouvelle toi, je me trompe ?_ demanda l'inconnue d'une voix moqueuse. _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre mais si tu veux tout savoir je viens m'inscrire pour les sélections de Jeudi. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser passer -_

Mais un rire s'échappa de la gorge de la fille et elle la regarda des pieds à la tête. S'il était bien une chose qu'Emma ne supportait pas, c'était d'être reluquée de cette façon.

\- _Flash info ma belle, la crosse n'est pas faite pour les princesses dans ton genre. Tu ferais mieux de te remplumer ou tu vas littéralement te faire écraser par les autres joueuses._

 _\- Merci du conseil mais je vais pouvoir m'en sortir sans ton aide._

Elle tenta de la contourner pour rejoindre le bureau mais l'autre se plaça devant elle pour l'en empêcher, un sourire mesquin toujours accroché sur ses lèvres.

\- _Mais attend, c'est pas toi l'orpheline qui vient de Boston ? Mais si c'est ça, tu as la sœur de cette nympho de Mills !_

Une vive bouffée de colère s'empara d'Emma et elle serra les poings. Regina n'était peut-être pas son amie mais entendre une fille comme celle qui se tenait en face parler d'elle de cette façon l'énerva. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser quand une voix claqua derrière elle. Glaciale.

\- _Fiches-lui la paix Schmitt !_

Regina était postée à l'entrée du couloirs et fusillait l'inconnue du regard. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler ses rires. Sans s'attarder davantage, elle prit la direction opposée sans cesser ses moqueries jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment loin pour qu'Emma se tourne vers la brune.

\- _Qui c'était ?_

 _\- J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais intégrer l'équipe de crosse_ , répondit Regina en se postant à ses côtés.

- _Ça ne répond pas à ma question._

Il y eut un léger silence.

\- _Swan, je te présente Merrin Schmitt, la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de crosse._

A cette annonce, Emma ne put empêcher de maudire sa bonne étoile. Mais à présent qu'elle savait à qui elle aurait à faire, autre chose torturait son esprit et elle retourna face à Regina qui eut un mouvement de recul, manifestement surprise par leur soudaine proximité.

\- _Ce qu'elle a dit... Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait entendre par là ?_

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Et bien la phrase qu'elle a dit avant que tu n'interviennes._

 _\- Ah oui_ , répondit la brune sans sourciller. _Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi mes poils se sont hérissés lorsqu'elle t'a nommé ma sœur. Il faudra que je sois morte le jour où on dira de toi et moi que nous avons de près ou de loin une relation fraternelle._

 _\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça. Elle t'a appelé nymph-_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se sentit brutalement poussée contre le mur le plus proche, la main de Regina sur sa bouche et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa tête cogna sans douceur et lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Si elle l'avait déjà vu en colère auparavant, ses yeux reflétaient à cet instant de la haine pure et la rendait terriblement intimidante. Son visage était déformé par une grimace.

\- _Ne t'avises pas d'achever ce que tu vas dire_ , murmura la brune, la voix chargée de menace. _J'ai peut-être été mauvaise avec toi depuis ton arrivée chez nous mais je te le jure, si tu t'intéresses de près ou de loin à ma vie privée je mettrais un point d'honneur à faire de ta vie un véritable enfer._

La main qui recouvrait sa bouche était brûlante et lui faisait mal mais Emma ne baissa pas le regard pour autant. Elle plongea au fond des yeux sombres de Regina. Oui, elle y lisait de la haine, de la colère et des menaces. Mais plus que tout elle y aperçut le temps d'une seconde de la honte et de la peur. De la crainte.

Une fois certaine que son message était bien passée, la brune relâcha son ennemie sans douceur et s'éloigna à grands pas furieux.

- _Zelena nous attend sur le parking_ , avertit-elle froidement sans même se retourner. _Dépêches-toi de remplir ton stupide papier ou bien on part sans toi._

Emma suivit Regina des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de ce mur et laissa son cœur reprendre un battement régulier. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, la brune en souffrait à chaque instant.

" _Veille sur elle._ "

L'orpheline aurait dû éprouver de la colère pour le geste brusque de Regina mais, à la place, elle ferma les poings. Elle allait honorer sa promesse et découvrir ce secret que tout le monde semblait connaître. D'une façon ou d'une autre elle allait découvrir le noir passé de Regina Mills.

* * *

 _ ***Oui je sais, la crosse féminine est dénuée de contact mais je préfère la version masculine où les joueurs sont plus agressifs ;)**_

 _ ***Merrin est le prénom de l'actrice qui joue Ursula !**_

 _ *** Pour la bande des garçons, je voulais faire une bande composée des personnes qui ont été à Neverland !**_

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A la hauteur de vos attentes ? Vous désirez toujours la suite ? :D**

 **A vendredi si tout va bien !**


	5. Drapeau Blanc

**Je sais je sais je sais ! Je mets du temps pour poster et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Mais je suis là, avec la suite :D C'est ce qui compte, non ?! :p**

 **Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos reviws, vos PM, vos lectures et vos encouragements ! Ca me fait toujours chaud au coeur de vous lire alors milles merci. Pour répondre également à plusieurs d'entre vous qui m'ont demandé si j'avais un compte twitter, la réponse était non. Mais du coup j'en ai créé un tout spécialement afin que vous puissiez être au courant des prochains posts et sur lequel je mettrais des choses en rapport avec mes fictions ! Voilà, c'est cadeau, c'est pour vous ! (les avalanches de PM pour me forcer à créer ce compte twitter se reconnaîtront :p )**

 **Voici donc mon twitter : ladydarkbley **

**Et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Drapeau Blanc**

 _\- Zelena nous attend sur le parking, avertit-elle froidement sans même se retourner. Dépêches-toi de remplir ton stupide papier ou bien on part sans toi._

 _Emma suivit Regina des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de ce mur et laissa son cœur reprendre un battement régulier. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, la brune en souffrait à chaque instant._

 _"Veille sur elle."_

 _L'orpheline aurait dû éprouver de la colère pour le geste brusque de Regina mais, à la place, elle ferma les poings. Elle allait honorer sa promesse et découvrir ce secret que tout le monde semblait connaître. D'une façon ou d'une autre elle allait découvrir le noir passé de Regina Mills._

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le plus grand silence. Depuis l'excès de colère de Regina dans les couloirs du lycée, Emma n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche et préférait ruminer sur les raisons qui auraient pu pousser la brune à agir aussi violemment. Les mots de Merrin Schmitt repassaient sans cesse dans son esprit et, bien malgré elle, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'égarer dans le rétroviseur. Elle y voyait la jeune fille pensive, la tête reposant sur son coude. Aucunes ne s'étaient adressées la parole.

Zelena non plus ne pipait mot, se concentrant sur la route. Elle avait bien tenté de savoir si leur première journée s'était déroulée sans encombres mais l'absence de réponse de l'une et de l'autre avait fini par la convaincre de ne pas chercher à la connaître plus en détail. De temps à autre, Emma la voyait jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à sa sœur, puis dans le rétroviseur central où leur regard se croisait. La blonde tentait de lui faire comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais si Zelena l'avait deviné, alors elle ne laissait rien paraître.

\- _Vous voulez écouter quelque chose à la radio_ ? finit-elle par demander d'un ton léger.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, ses doigts s'agitèrent sur le poste jusqu'à trouver une chanson entraînante. Elle laissa pourtant le son presque au minimum et se tourna une fois de plus vers Regina toujours avachie contre la vitre.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Regina ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas en parler_ , répondit celle-ci d'un ton cassant.

- _Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire..._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Alors dis moi._

 _\- Je ne veux pas en parler._

 _\- Regina, est-ce que ça concerne -_

 _\- Je ne veux pas en parler !_ s'écria la jeune fille en la foudroyant du regard. _Concentre-toi sur la route et fiche-moi la paix !_

Le ton employé eut l'effet radicale de faire taire Zelena. Emma s'attendait à la voir vexée, énervée même que sa jeune sœur ose lui parler sur ce ton mais ce qu'elle vit dans son regard fut tout autre. Une profonde tristesse marquait ses traits, ainsi qu'un sentiment que l'orpheline cru reconnaître comme de la culpabilité.

Elle se demanda si elle devait parler de l'attitude des gens aujourd'hui à l'égard de Regina ou pire encore, de la réflexion de la capitaine de l'équipe de crosse.

" _Mais attend, c'est pas toi l'orpheline qui vient de Boston ? Mais si c'est ça, tu as la sœur de cette nympho de Mills !_ "

Nymphomane. Est-ce que ce mot résumait le pourquoi du comportement de l'ensemble du lycée ? Était-il à l'origine de tous ces murmures qui s'élevaient sur le passage de Regina, ainsi que de tous ces éclats de rire mal dissimulés ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit là le secret très sale de la brune ?

En parler à Zelena, confronter Regina ? Les choix étaient moindres et les faux pas multiples. Elle n'aimait pas son agaçante demi-sœur, mais ne souhaitait pas non plus profiter de la situation pour la mettre plus mal à l'aise, ou plus en colère qu'elle ne semblait l'être à cet instant. Une part de la jeune fille voulait parler à voix haute de ce qui les tracassait toutes les trois mais l'autre désirait prendre la brune à part et lui en parler seule à seule.

Emma eut la mauvaise surprise de croiser le regard assassin de Regina dans le rétroviseur. Manifestement, elle devait se douter du choix qui tracassait la blonde car ses lèvres esquissèrent un " _Si jamais tu parles..._ " silencieux et menaçant. Elle lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête entendu, essayant de transmettre par ce geste qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. La brune parut décontenancée par son aplomb, détourna les yeux une seconde avant de les reporter sur Emma. Presque timidement, un " _merci_ " inaudible se dessina auquel l'orpheline ne put s'empêcher de répondre par un sourire.

Elles se fixèrent de longues secondes, l'une pour jauger, l'autre pour rassurer. Défi contre assurance. Un combat silencieux dans lequel Emma plongea dans le regard de Regina. Elle ne connaissait rien à son histoire, mais elle imaginait très mal la brune comme une nymphomane. Garce, prétentieuse, horripilante, imbu d'elle même et insultante, oui. Mais nymphomane...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte de la surprise qui commençait à se lire dans le regard de sa demi-sœur, ni même que le sien changeait peu à peu. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant le manoir que le contact fut rompu, chacune reprenant pied après cet étrange échange.

Emma voulut prononcer un mot mais Regina ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité et se précipita hors du véhicule sans attendre. Elle eut tout juste le temps de disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison et Zelena poussa un soupir.

- _Ce premier jour ne s'est pas bien passé, hein ?_ demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

\- _Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier,_ mentit aussitôt l'orpheline. _Ta sœur est toujours une garce sans cœur qui m'a bien fait comprendre à quel point je pollue son air. Alors je pense que tout va bien._

Ce n'était après tout qu'un demi-mensonge.

- _Zelena, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de veiller sur elle ce matin ?_

Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tellement de temps qu'elle se sentit étrangement soulagée de la poser enfin.

\- _Je sais que tu m'as dis que Regina avait vécu une période compliquée mais j'aimerais savoir de quoi en il retourne. Tu sais, pour mieux veiller sur elle._

 _\- Emma...Je préfère que tu ais cette discussion avec elle et non pas avec moi. Je sais que tu détestes ma sœur, et elle te le rend bien. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander une chose pareille mais je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre. Ses soit-disant amies du lycée ne sont que des minettes écervelées._

 _\- Ses amies ? Regina a passé la journée toute seule, il n'y avait personne avec elle._

 _\- Seule ?_

 _\- Oui, au repas aussi. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne traînait pas des groupies partout sur son sillage, elle m'a simplement répondu qu'elle aimait la solitude._

Zelena fronça les sourcils tout en remontant l'allée jusqu'à l'entrée, perdue dans ses pensées. Elles pénétrèrent ensemble dans le manoir vide, Cora et Henry n'étant pas encore rentrés de leur travail respectif. Il y régnait un silence presque religieux et Emma se douta que Regina avait dû s'enfermer dans sa chambre aussitôt le palier passé.

- _Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien eu aujourd'hui_ ? redemanda encore une fois la rousse, l'air beaucoup plus grave qu'auparavant.

Elle s'arrêta devant Emma et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, sûrement à la recherche du moindre soupçon de mensonge.

La jeune fille sentit son ventre se serrer douloureusement mais se força à afficher un sourire, priant intérieurement pour que Zelena ne remarque rien.

\- _Puisque je te le dis._

 _\- Pas de remarques, d'insultes ? Pas de choses bizarres ou de comportement étrange de la part des gens ? Tu n'as pas entendu de rumeurs ?_

 _\- Non Zelena. Il ne s'est rien passé._

Le mensonge n'était pas son fort. Elle détestait devoir mentir, surtout qu'elle le faisait en général très mal. Tout le monde parvenait à voir quand elle ne disait pas la vérité et malheureusement cela lui avait fait défaut de nombreuses fois par le passé.

Zelena la regarda encore pendant un temps interminable puis finit par hocher la tête.

\- _Je dois aller étudier,_ annonça-t-elle. _Essayez de ne pas vous entre-tuer._

 **SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Emma n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Étendue en travers de son lit, la tête pendouillant dans le vide, elle fixait le plafond. Le repas s'était déroulé dans un silence quasi religieux, chacune ne prenant la parole que pour répondre aux parents de Regina curieux de connaître leur premier jour de classe. La jeune fille n'avait rien loupé des échanges de regards entre Cora et Henry dès qu'ils s'adressaient à leur enfant mais s'était abstenue de tout commentaire. Ils s'étaient aussi beaucoup intéressés aux impressions d'Emma qui avait pris plaisir à raconter sa journée. Omettant bien sûr les détails qui concernaient la brune. Ils avaient été peu surpris lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé vouloir intégrer l'équipe de crosse féminine et reçut même un encouragement sincère de la part de Cora.

Elle avait passé une bonne soirée, passer un coup de fil à Lily pour qu'elles se racontent leur journée respective et se retrouvait maintenant dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Étrangement, elle se sentait liée à Regina par le mensonge qu'elles affichaient depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées du lycée. Et c'était un sentiment étrange. Ce moment qu'elles avaient partagé dans la voiture, la façon dont la brune l'avait menacé silencieusement, puis de la remercier. Tout cela n'avait fais que renforcer son envie de connaître la vérité, de savoir ce que cachait la famille Mills une bonne fois pour toute.

Animée d'une résolution nouvelle, elle se redressa brusquement, noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval et sortit de sa chambre. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Chacun dormait sûrement paisiblement et Emma se mit à douter d'elle-même. Et si Regina dormait elle-aussi ? Si elle prenait mal son arrivée à l'improviste ? Elle fit quelques pas, y revint aussitôt, jura de sa stupidité avant de fixer la porte de la chambre de son ennemie. Un mince filet de lumière filtrait en dessous et la rassura sur l'état éveillée de la jeune fille.

" _Allez Emma, tu peux le faire. Ce n'est qu'une petite discussion de rien du tout._ "

L'orpheline soupira un grand coup avant de toquer doucement contre le bois. Aucun son ne lui indiqua si Regina avait entendu ou non et elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque le battant s'ouvrit lentement.

\- _Swan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?_

 _\- Je sais je..._

Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à elle, Emma n'était plus aussi certaine qu'avoir une conversation soit une bonne idée.

\- _Je voulais te parler._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler._

 _\- S'il te plait, ça ne durera que quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas venue pour t'embêter, promis._

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Emma sortit un mouchoir qui traînait dans sa poche et l'agita comme un drapeau blanc. Pendant un instant, elle crut que Regina allait lui claquer la porte au nez mais eut l'agréable surprise de voir un minuscule sourire, si petit et furtif qu'elle se demanda s'il avait vraiment exister.

\- _Tu m'embêtes déjà, Swan_ , rétorqua la jeune fille en ouvrant malgré tout la porte. _Entre._

Penaude malgré sa victoire, Emma pénétra dans la chambre. La lumière qui émanait de la lampe de chevet tamisait la pièce et l'ordinateur était ouvert sur le lit dont les draps tirés lui indiquèrent que Regina devait être couchée avant son intrusion.

- _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ?_

 _\- Je voulais te parler de ce qui est arrivé avec l'autre fille._

 _\- Bordel Swan, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "je ne veux plus jamais en parler" et surtout pas avec toi ?_

 _\- Je sais, j'avais déjà compris la première fois. Mais je voulais simplement te dire que je m'en fiche de ce qu'a dit cette Merrin. Je n'y crois pas._

Regina croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés et la mine sévère.

- _Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Si tu es venu pour me dire ça tu peux partir immédiatement._

Emma voulait se gifler elle-même. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer à la brune ce qu'elle pensait réellement et la voyait se mettre de plus en plus en colère.

- _Je ne cherche pas l'affrontement, Regina. Je cherche juste à comprendre. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu étais une personne différente._

 _\- Ah oui c'est ton stupide groupe qui t'a raconté ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dis d'autre ? Que j'étais une fille facile ? Une nympho qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge ? Grand bien te fasse ce que tu crois ou non Swan, je n'en ai rien à faire. Ni de ce lycée, ni de ces élèves et surtout pas de toi !_

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que -_

 _\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis en train de me demander pourquoi j'ai accepté de te laisser rentrer dans ma chambre ! Discuter, bien sûr ! Tu es comme tout le monde, tu n'es qu'un charognard qui cherche un os à ronger !_

La voix de Regina se cassa et elle profita d'une pause pour chasser rageusement une larme qui commençait à se former au coin de son œil. Emma n'avait toujours pas bougé, choquée par les paroles de la brune, et en colère. En colère contre elle parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer et avait envenimer la situation, et contre son ennemie pour toujours compliquer les choses.

- _C'est bon_ ? demanda l'orpheline avec hargne. _Tu as fini ? Non parce que si tu avais eu la patience de m'écouter deux secondes tu aurais compris que je suis de ton côté ! Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé, ni pourquoi tu es comme tu es ! J'ignore ce qui a fait de toi une garce aussi froide que de la glace mais pour une fois, je voulais te faire comprendre que tu pouvais compter sur moi ! Mais dans le fond, tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vouloir essayer de discuter avec une fille comme toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je cherche à sympathiser !_

Elle voulut tourner les talons et sortir la tête haute de la chambre mais elle ne put que soupirer tristement. Encore une fois elle s'était laissée emporter par sa colère et maintenant Regina la fusillait du regard, bouillonnant de l'intérieur et sûrement prête à lui jeter à la figure toutes les horreurs dont elle était capable. A croire qu'elles ne pourraient jamais trouver un terrain d'entente.

En temps normale ces petites joutes verbales l'amusaient terriblement et elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pouvait penser ou ressentir son adversaire mais cette fois ci...cette fois c'était différent.

- _Je sais ce que c'est, les rumeurs_ , annonça-t-elle lentement. _Les gens chuchotent sur ton passage, murmurent dans ton dos. Tes ennemies en usent et en abusent, quant à tes amis ils finissent par te laisser et se mêler au troupeau. Les rires, les moqueries. Et personne qui ne t'écoute lorsque tu tentes de te défendre._

La jeune fille releva la tête. Regina avait toujours les bras croisés mais ses prunelles irradiaient moins de haine. Elle parvenait même à y apercevoir de la curiosité et ce fut cela qui la poussa à continuer.

\- _Qu'elles soient fondées ou non, les rumeurs peuvent détruire une réputation et changer radicalement une vie. On ne s'apprécie peut-être pas, mais je voulais que pour une fois tu te sentes soutenue. J'ai déjà vécu cette situation et même si les insultes ne sont pas les mêmes, ça n'enlève rien au fait que je sais ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui. Alors je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivée et une fois passée cette porte je ne soulèverais plus cette question, mais sache que si tu veux parler à une personne qui connait ce que tu vis, alors je serais là. Je serais cette personne. Tu as peut-être Zelena, ou tes parents mais ils ne te comprendront jamais aussi bien que moi dans cette situation. Moi je serais là pour toi._

Sa dernière phrase laissa place à un silence. Comme plus tôt dans la voiture, elles plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre, cherchant à déceler le mensonge ou à convaincre de son honnêteté. Voir Regina souffrir autant, se renfermer sur elle-même et élever un mur impénétrable renvoyait Emma à ses propres démons, son propre passé. L'unique différence entre elles résidait dans le fait que l'orpheline n'avait aucunes attaches. Il lui était presque simple de changer de lycée, de changer de vie et de se reconstruire dans un endroit ou personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle.

Mais Regina Mills était la fille du Maire de Storybrooke et de la doyenne du lycée. Tout le monde la connaissait, tout le monde pouvait mettre un visage sur un nom. Cette ville était sa prison et s'en échapper lui était pour l'instant refusé, comme un mirage dans le désert qui s'évapore lorsqu'on est sur le point de l'atteindre. Épiée et jugée.

Voyant que la brune ne rebondissait pas à ses paroles, Emma commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

- _Tu sais que Schmitt va t'écraser pendant les épreuves de sélections ?_

La jeune fille ne put empêcher le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage et se retourna en direction de Regina. Assise sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, ses traits étaient étonnamment dénués de colère ou de dégoût.

- _Tu penses ?_ demanda-t-elle avant de hausser les épaules. _Je n'ai plus qu'à lui prouver ce que je vaux alors._

 _\- Elle ne te laissera jamais une chance. Elle va tout faire pour non seulement te décourager mais aussi à te blesser._

D'un geste nonchalant, Emma tira la chaise du bureau vers elle et prit place dessus, attentive au moindre changement d'attitude de la part de sa compagne.

\- _Elle l'a déjà fais à une élève l'année dernière. La fille est arrivée avec le sourire et trente minutes plus tard elle est partie en ambulance pour une fracture de la clavicule._

 _\- Aïe...L'autre n'a pas dû y aller de main morte._

 _\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ma mère voulait l'exclure mais le conseil administratif a juger que le seul responsable de ce tragique accident restait le sport en lui-même. Ils ont déclaré que Merrin n'y était pour rien et elle a été réintégré au bout de deux semaines._

\- _Et pour l'autre fille ?_

 _\- Elle ne peut quasiment plus faire de sport. Je préférais te prévenir, histoire que tu ne sois pas surprise si Schmitt te charge comme un rhinocéros enragé._

L'éclat de rire que laissa échapper Emma les surprit toutes les deux et elles se dévisagèrent un instant comme prises en faute. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait entre elles et ce qui aurait dû être une simple réaction banale se retrouva la source d'un immense gêne. Malgré le rouge qui lui monta aux joues, la blonde se surprit à penser qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si mal de rire avec Regina Mills.

\- _Merci Mills, maintenant à chaque fois que je la croiserai je vais l'imaginer en rhinocéros._

 _\- Tu es certaine de vouloir faire partie de l'équipe ? Sérieusement, ce n'est qu'un sport minable. A quoi bon prendre le risque d'être blessée ? C'est stupide, même pour une fille comme toi._

 _\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu_ , rétorqua Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. _Et pour te répondre, oui je suis certaine de vouloir entrer dans cette équipe. Ce sport, c'est une façon d'oublier un peu le monde extérieur. Mes peurs, mes angoisses et mes blessures disparaissent le temps d'un entrainement ou d'un match et pendant ces quelques minutes, je me sens bien. Libre. Tu n'as rien qui te fais sentir comme ça toi ?_

 _\- Si_ , répondit timidement la brune après de longues secondes de silence.

La jeune fille aurait voulu en savoir plus sur cette activité, lui demander qu'est-ce que c'était mais elle préféra ne pas prendre le risque d'être trop curieuse. Elles parvenaient tout juste à avoir un semblant de conversation civilisé, Emma ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression d'être trop envahissante.

Après un instant de silence, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de regagner sa chambre et se leva sans grâce de la chaise.

\- _Bon, ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous votre Majesté mais les simples gens comme moi doivent prendre du repos_ ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une révérence qui arracha un soupir d'agacement à la brune.

Elle prit la direction de la porte qu'elle ouvrit sans bruit.

- _Emma ?_

L'appellation la surprit tellement que la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et se figea sur le palier.

\- _...Oui Regina ?_

 _\- Merci._

 **SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ni l'une ni l'autre ne revinrent sur ce bref instant de paix qu'elles avaient vécu. Pourtant, chacune était consciente que quelque chose avait changé. Un grain de sable dans le désert de leur affrontement mais le fait était là. Elles se détestaient un peu moins. Les disputes étaient moins fréquentes, les piques moins insultantes. Regina continuait de se montrer froide et hautaine, surtout quand leur chemin se croisait dans les couloirs du lycée, mais à présent Emma faisait un détour le soir par sa chambre pour lui souhaiter un bref "bonne nuit".

\- _Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer_ , s'exclama Cora en posant devant les filles la brique de jus d'orange. _L'équipement que nous t'avons acheté te va bien ?_

 _\- Il est parfait, merchi ! Henry, ches pancakches chont délichieux !_

 _\- Emma, ne parle pas la bouche pleine._

 _\- Désholée Cora._

Au prix d'un énorme effort, l'orpheline réussit à avaler d'un seul coup l'entassement de crêpes qu'elle avait fourré dans sa bouche. Elle déglutit difficilement et arracha une grimace de dégoût à Regina assise en face et qui tournait distraitement sa cuillère dans son café.

- _Il faut que j'y aille ou je vais être en retard_ , annonça Henry en embrassant son épouse puis sa fille. _Emma, dès que tu as les résultats je veux que tu m'appelles ! Et je n'accepterais aucune excuse._

Il agrémenta ses paroles d'un clin d'œil puis posa une main sur son épaule avant de prendre la direction de l'entrée. La jeune fille lui était reconnaissante de l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas envahir son espace personnel, mais aussi pour tenter de lui montrer qu'elle faisait dorénavant un peu parti de la famille. Il tâchait de ne pas la brusquer et d'y aller en douceur et elle l'en remerciait pour ça.

\- _Je pars aussi. Bon courage pour aujourd'hui et surtout, bonne chance pour tes épreuves de sélections._

Cora suivit le pas de son mari et Emma attendit qu'elle ait disparu de son champ de vision pour attraper deux pancakes et les mettre quasiment en entier dans sa bouche. Les joues gonflées comme ceux d'un hamster, elle ouvrit de grands yeux innocents devant la mine écœurée de sa voisine.

\- _Quoi ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment obligée de manger de façon aussi dégoûtante ?_

 _\- Ech que tu peux me pacher le shirop d'érable ?_

 _\- Sérieusement Swan, tu m'écœures. Ils auraient peut-être dû t'apprendre en premier à manger correctement dans ton orphelinat._

 _\- Pashe-moi le shirop d'érable_ , répéta Emma en mâchant tant bien que mal.

\- _Arrêtes de parler la bouche pleine._

 _\- Oui Maman !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas ta mère !_

 _\- Oui Papa !_

Agacée, Regina se leva de table et laissa Emma finir tranquillement son petit déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Les épreuves de recrutement se rapprochaient à une vitesse folle et la jeune fille accueillait avec plaisir la boule de nervosité qui commençait à se former dans son ventre. Assise sur le banc de touche, sa crosse entre les mains, elle regardait les autres joueuses s'échauffer ou discuter en attendant l'arrivée de Mr Nolan. Si certaines semblaient confiantes et détendues, d'autres en revanche semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer. Et la vision de Merrin Schmitt en train de s'entraîner n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

Pourtant la tension monta d'un cran lorsque le professeur pénétra enfin sur le terrain et leur demanda de se rassembler autour de lui. Le discours était court et éloquent. Chacune devait donner le meilleur d'elle-même et aucune place n'était garantie. Si elles la voulaient, il ne tenait qu'à elles de prouver qu'elles en valaient la peine. Il insista également sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de blessées et que le fair-play était de rigueur. Chose à laquelle Schmitt répondit par un reniflement peu féminin.

- _Les sélections commenceront par un affrontement une contre une puis tir dans la cage. A l'appel de votre nom vous m'annoncez le poste que vous désirez occuper. Suite à cela, vous jouerez une simulation de match pour voir ce que vous valez ! Bonne chance à toutes !_

Tétanisée autant que revigorée par ces paroles, Emma s'assura que ses épaulettes étaient bien en place, réajusta son protège-dent dans sa bouche et s'empara de son casque. Par réflexe, elle tira sur le masque facial pour être certaine qu'il tenait bien en place puis reprit sa place sur le banc, les yeux fixés sur le jeu qui commençait déjà. Pendant d'interminables minutes elle garda le regard rivé sur ses concurrentes, épiant chaque fautes, notant mentalement chaque bonnes actions. Elle tournait et retournait sa crosse entre ses doigts lorsque son nom retentit soudain.

- _Emma Swan !_

Des hurlements s'élevèrent des gradins et la jeune fille eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir Peter, Neal, les jumeaux et Felix venus pour l'encourager. Les garçons s'attiraient d'ailleurs des regards réprobateurs de la part des autres spectateurs beaucoup plus silencieux.

Le coeur battant, Emma s'avança. Il était temps de montrer de quoi elle était capable.

* * *

 **Alors alors, comme d'habitude qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Cette conversation Swanqueen vous a plut ? :D**

 **P.S : pour la personne qui m'a dit qu'il manquait des passages M, ce n'est pour l'instant pas à l'ordre du jour ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, soit par reviews, soit par PM (et même sur twitter maintenant ! ^^)**

 **Bonne soirée et à la prochaine !**


	6. Tu es idiote, Swan !

**Chapitre 6 : Tu es idiote Swan !**

 _Tétanisée autant que revigorée par ces paroles, Emma s'assura que ses épaulettes étaient bien en place, réajusta son protège-dent dans sa bouche et s'empara de son casque. Par réflexe, elle tira sur le masque facial pour être certaine qu'il tenait bien en place puis reprit sa place sur le banc, les yeux fixés sur le jeu qui commençait déjà. Pendant d'interminables minutes elle garda le regard rivé sur ses concurrentes, épiant chaque fautes, notant mentalement chaque bonne actions. Elle tournait et retournait sa crosse entre ses doigts lorsque son nom retentit soudain._

 _\- Emma Swan !_

 _Des hurlements s'élevèrent des gradins et la jeune fille eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir Peter, Neal, les jumeaux et Felix venus pour l'encourager. Les garçons s'attiraient d'ailleurs des regards réprobateurs de la part des autres spectateurs beaucoup plus silencieux._

 _Le cœur battant, Emma s'avança. Il était temps de montrer de quoi elle était capable._

Regina n'avait plus mit les pieds sur le terrain de crosse depuis l'année dernière. Elle l'avait consciencieusement évité, l'avait fuis comme si le diable en personne s'y trouvait. Et c'était le cas. Le diable, elle l'avait croisé en train de fouler cette pelouse. Fière comme un lion, sa crosse à la main. Il l'avait éblouie, charmé et séduite avec son sourire et son regard. Un démon dissimulé derrière un visage d'ange. Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour penser qu'il était attirée par une fille comme elle ?

Des cris retentirent et la brune sortit de ses pensées pour accorder un regard au terrain qui se dessinait à quelques mètres. Elle ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait faire là. Sur le lieu où son cauchemar avait commencé. Regina était tentée de dire qu'elle ne s'y trouvait que par pur hasard. Perdue dans ses souvenirs et ses réflexions ses pas l'auraient guidés inconsciemment vers cet endroit où s'amassaient beaucoup de personne. Mais la vérité était tout autre. Elle y venait pour Emma. Quand la jeune fille était entrée dans sa chambre ce soir-là pour lui parler à cœur ouvert, Regina avait gardé le visage fermé, les bras croisés. Mais elle avait entendu, assimilé. Et quand la blonde lui avait confié le sentiment de liberté et de plénitude que le sport lui offrait, la façon dont il l'aidait à s'échapper des problèmes de la vie, elle avait été curieuse. Elle n'appréciait peut-être pas l'orpheline à sa juste valeur, mais sa présence ne lui était plus antipathique. Elle avait su gagner un peu de son respect lors de leur conversation et Regina ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop amicale. Elle ne désirait pas paraître faible.

De nouveaux cris retentirent, accompagnés d'un coup de sifflet et cela suffit à la faire bouger. Espérons qu'elle n'arrivait pas trop tard et que Emma n'était pas encore passée. Cette pensée lui fit accélérer le pas et bientôt elle se retrouva à l'entrée des gradins. Sur le banc de touche se pressaient les joueuses et Regina soupira de soulagement quand elle aperçut une tignasse blonde qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à cette agaçante orpheline. Sur le terrain se disputait un affrontement titanesque entre les filles mais le cœur de la brune rata un battement devant ce spectacle. Il lui rappelait ces souvenirs qui la hantaient jours et nuits. Ce qu'elle avait subi l'année dernière et ce qu'elle subissait encore aujourd'hui. Les murmures, les regards, les rires. Et les rumeurs qui continuaient à courir sur son passage. Elle en avait assez de tout ça. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée de devoir tout encaisser et ne plus rien laisser paraître. Seule Emma ne se préoccupait pas de ça et la jeune fille ne savait comment la remercier pour ça.

Malgré tout, Regina n'était pas idiote. Quand la blonde apprendrait la vérité, elle ne la regarderait plus avec ses yeux compatissants mais avec la même moquerie que tous les autres. Elle en était persuadée.

\- _Emma Swan !_

Des hurlements d'encouragements s'élevèrent brusquement et firent sursauter la jeune fille qui se tourna aussitôt vers les chahuteurs. Sans surprise elle découvrit la bande de garçons qu'Emma ne quittait plus depuis la rentrée. De les voir aussi excité et joyeux fit sourire la brune sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle terrait au fond d'elle, des instants où elle se revoyait encourager l'équipe masculine de crosse depuis ces mêmes gradins. Accrochée à ses amies, chacune hurlant le nom d'un joueur, Regina ne pouvait pas quitter le numéro 8 du regard. Elle était heureuse et rayonnante alors.

- _Combien pour tes pensées ?_

La voix la fit tressaillir et la jeune fille tourna aussitôt la tête vers la personne à qui elle appartenait. En un an, Robin n'avait pas changé. Le même sourire craquant, les mêmes yeux pénétrants. Peut-être un peu plus musclé qu'auparavant. Carrure normale lorsqu'on est capitaine de l'équipe de crosse masculine de son lycée. Mais le plus terrible c'était cette même phrase qu'il lui avait sorti un an plus tôt de sa voix séductrice.

Il était le genre de garçon en qui on avait confiance au premier regard. Il possédait ce visage rassurant et souriant qui faisait que jamais Regina ne se serait méfier de lui lorsque, après deux ans passé à le regarder du coin de l'œil, il avait enfin fais le premier pas vers elle. Pourtant, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques mois pour transformer ce rêve en cauchemar et la faire devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

A présent il se tenait là, fier dans son maillot de l'équipe de crosse. Et la jeune fille était complètement paralysée, en proie aux mauvais démons que sa présence apportait avec lui. Elle aurait dû lui répondre, l'envoyer voir ailleurs ou passer à côté de lui sans même le regarder mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait cette impression horrible d'être renvoyée dans le temps et de redevenir cette fille un peu timide qui rougissait lorsqu'il croisait son regard.

Ce furent les cris d'encouragement des garçons qui l'arrachèrent de sa léthargie.

\- _Je ne veux pas te parler_ , répondit-elle.

Elle voulut le contourner mais il l'en empêcha, se rapprochant encore.

\- _J'ai entendu dire que tu avais repris les cours_ , débuta Robin avec un sourire. _L'école n'était plus la même sans toi._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi..._

 _\- Allons, du calme_ ! tenta-t-il de l'apaiser en levant les mains. _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je ne comptais même pas venir te parler mais je t'ai vu en train d'avancer jusqu'ici. Tu es venue voir ta sœur je suppose ? C'est la blonde là-bas, c'est ça ? Celle qui est sur le terrain ?_

Regina laissa son regard dévié en direction d'Emma. L'orpheline venait de réceptionner la balle et s'apprêtait à affronter la gardienne, déjà solidement campée sur ses crampons. Elle ne pouvait pas la considérer comme sa sœur. Elle ne lui était plus aussi antipathique, mais elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment fraternelle pour la blonde.

\- _Oh allez Regina, je sais que j'ai été un con l'année dernière mais c'est du passé. Et si tu veux tout savoir...tu me manques. Tu es vraiment jolie. J'aimerai qu'on reprenne notre relation._

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Elle avait envie de le gifler, de hurler. Quelle relation ? La façon dont il lui avait menti pendant des mois ? La façon dont il avait finalement montré son vrai visage et comment il l'avait traîné dans la boue ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle qu'à ressentir la honte qu'elle éprouvait alors quand elle aurait du bouillonner de rage ?

- _Regina..._

Le garçon voulut passer ses doigts le long de son bras mais il ne put esquisser qu'u bref mouvement.

- _Tiens Regina_ ! s'exclama une voix masculine. _Je te cherchais tu en as mis du temps !_

Robin et la principale concernée tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Peter arrivait en trottinant, un immense sourire sur le visage.

- _Tu as loupé le début du recrutement mais tu as enfin fini par venir_ , poursuivit-il en prenant place à ses côtés. _Emma n'a pas arrêté de te demander._

A quoi jouait-il ? Regina était perdue, ouvrant et refermant la bouche afin de trouver quoi dire. Il la prenait de cours et ce fut pire quand il passa son bras sur ses épaules. Robin, lui, le fusilla immédiatement du regard.

\- _Dégage l'avorton_ , grogna-t-il méchamment. _On était en train de discuter là._

 _\- Désolé de te décevoir Robin, mais j'attendais Regina. Maintenant qu'elle est là pour supporter Emma, elle doit te laisser. Il faut qu'on rejoigne nos amis._

Le capitaine voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais un coup d'œil en direction des gradins lui fit prendre conscience que toute la bande de Peter le fixait, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. Ce fut donc sans un mot de plus et un regard haineux qu'il repartit en direction de son équipe de crosse.

- _Est-ce que ça va ?_

Le brouillard qui occultait les pensées de Regina se déchira soudainement. Un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine, qui n'avait toujours été qu'un simple camarade de classe, venait de jouer la comédie.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça_ ? demanda-t-elle en se dégageant.

- _Je t'ai vu arrivé. Je me suis dis que tu n'avais pas forcément envie de traîner avec cet abruti._

Il semblait sincère et même si la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui était venue en aide mais elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

- _Je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment venue ici pour supporter Emma mais sache que tu es la bienvenue dans les gradins. Je suis certain que ta présence lui fera plaisir._

Elle jaugeait le pour et le contre mais finalement, elle accepta la proposition. Ce fut donc en sa compagnie qu'elle grimpa les marches jusqu'au reste des garçons. Chacun d'eux la salua d'un signe de tête, parfois timide, parfois mal à l'aise. Seul Killian Jones, l'un des jumeaux, lui accorda un grand sourire. Incroyablement mal à l'aise de se retrouver parmi des gens dont elle se doutait qu'ils parlaient dans son dos, comme tout le monde, Regina ignorait quel masque aborder. Elle était mi-intimidée, mi-frustrée d'avoir laissé Peter voir sa faiblesse face à Robin.

Le blondinet, Felix si elle s'en souvenait bien, se décala pour la laisser passer et elle s'assit tant bien que mal aux côtés de la petite troupe. De là où ils se trouvaient, la vue plongeait parfaitement sur le terrain et la première chose que remarqua la brune fut la silhouette d'Emma allongée face contre terre, sa crosse non loin d'elle. Apparemment, elle venait d'être littéralement projetée au sol.

- _Allez Emma ! Debout_ ! hurla Neal en s'agitant.

La première partie de la session de recrutement se fit sans problème. L'orpheline arrivait sans problème à éviter la seule défenseur et marquait régulièrement, ce qui enchantait autant Mr Nolan que ses co-équipières. Mais Schmitt semblait fulminer et attendait le moment où elle pourrait enfin entrer en jeu. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver lorsqu'un coup de sifflet retentit, signifiant la fin de la première partie.

\- _Alors, comment tu la trouves ?_

La question de Peter déstabilisa brusquement Regina. De quoi voulait-il parler ? De comment elle trouvait Emma physiquement ? De son caractère ou de sa façon de jouer ? Quel avis attendait-il ? Incertaine quant à la réponse à donner, elle fixa le regard sur la principale intéressée. Celle-ci venait de quitter son casque, profitant du temps de pause entre la première et la deuxième partie.

Si elle devait être vraiment honnête, chose que bien sur elle nierait si on lui demandait, la jeune fille devait avouer que cette agaçante Swan était agréable à regarder. Élancée, musclée, elle était rapide et agile à la crosse. Et au vu de l'œil pétillant de Neal, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts ne devaient pas le laisser indifférent. Emma était attirante, elle devait bien lui reconnaître cette qualité.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'aperçut pas immédiatement le regard tourné dans sa direction de sa " _demi-sœur_ ". Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et un signe de main levée dans sa direction qu'elle se rendit compte que la blonde venait de l'apercevoir. Elle, Regina Mills, au milieu de sa bande de copains, en train de l'observer jouer à la crosse.

Elle rougit instantanément, prise en faute. Mais elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil de manière hautaine, à quoi répondit Emma par un hochement de tête désespéré.

\- _Tu devrais essayer de sourire parfois, tu sais_ , plaisanta Peter alors que la joueuse remontait son casque pour se diriger vers le terrain.

- _Je ne vois aucune raison de le faire._

 _\- Et bien, on passe un bon moment et Emma préférait sans doute te voir sourire plutôt que de faire la tête._

 _\- Je me fiche de ce que pense Swan, tout comme je me fiche de tes conseils. Ne crois pas que nous sommes amis juste parce que tu m'as sauvé la mise de Robin._

Le sourire de Peter disparut aussitôt et sa mine se fit plus sombre. Il jeta un coup d'œil gêné autour de lui mais le reste de la bande était obnubilé par la présence d'Emma sur le terrain.

- _Ecoute Regina...Je tenais à m'excuser._

 _\- T'excuser_ ? demanda la brune, surprise. _Pour quelle raison ?_

 _\- Pour l'année dernière. Quand tout est arrivé, j'aurais pu...j'aurais dû intervenir et prendre ta défense._

 _\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça_ , coupa aussitôt la jeune fille, les yeux rivés sur le jeu en contrebas. _Tu lui en as parlé ?_

Il suivit son regard. Emma était incroyable. Elle réceptionnait la balle, piquait un sprint, feintait la défense avec sa co-équipière de l'instant et finissait par placer un superbe but. Elle se donnait à fond, encaissant les coups, s'évertuant à ne pas laisser l'équipe adverse prendre l'avantage.

- _Non. Je me suis dis que ce n'était pas à moi de lui raconter ce genre de chose. Je sais à quel point l'attitude de tout le monde t'a blessé..._

 _\- Blessée_ ? coupa Regina, la rage au ventre. _Vous m'avez humilié._

 _\- Ce n'étaient que de stupides blagues..._

 _\- Je ne veux plus en parler. Je suis là pour Emma._

 **SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

La balle s'écrasa au fond des filets et le geste fut récompensé par des cris victorieux venant des gradins. A chaque bonne action, Emma voyait les garçons s'agiter, hurlant à pleins poumons pour l'encourager alors que ce n'était même pas un vrai match. Comme si elle jouait sa vie sur cette heure de sport. En même temps, elle n'avait pas cessé de leur rabâcher les oreilles avec la crosse depuis qu'elle les avait averti qu'elle participerait à ce recrutement.

Mais le plus étonnant était la présence de Regina. Non seulement elle était là, à cet entrainement, frappant froidement dans ses mains quand Emma marquait, mais aussi parce qu'elle était debout entre Peter et Felix. Quand elle l'avait aperçu, la jeune fille avait cru à une erreur. Regina Mills, au terrain de crosse pour la regarder elle ?

- _Swan ! Tu rêves ou quoi ?_

La blonde reporta son attention sur le jeu.

- _Lucas ! Change avec Schmitt !_ ordonna Mr Nolan.

Emma retint un grognement. Depuis le début, la capitaine tournait comme un lion en cage, prenant parfois place sur le terrain pour aplatir une des joueuse. Et au vu du sourire qu'elle afficha en entendant ces mots, elle avait hâte de se dresser contre la blonde. Casque vissé sur la tête, crosse à la main, elle prit immédiatement la place du défenseur. Le regard qu'elle lui lança suffit à la faire frissonner mais elle n'en montra rien. Elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider aussi facilement.

- _J'espère que tu es prête pour l'hôpital Swan_ , la prévint Schmitt.

\- _Pardon, c'est à moi que tu parles ?_

Le coup de sifflet lança la partie. Sa co-équipière, une fille du nom de Jamie, s'empara de la balle et lui envoya aussitôt. Emma visualisa son action, prête à le réaliser. Elle n'avait qu'à la rattrapé dans le filet de sa crosse, effectuée une feinte pour passer le premier défenseur puis partir sur l'aile gauche pour contourner Schmitt. Elle en profiterait pour renvoyer la balle à Jamie et celle-ci serait libre pour marquer. Oui, elle prévoyait toujours le plan à suivre. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le mettre à exécution.

Comme prévu, Emma réceptionna la balle sans difficulté et s'apprêtait à s'élancer quand elle se fit violemment percuter de plein fouet. Le coup fut si brutal qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos sans ménagement, le souffle littéralement coupé. Sa tête heurta le sol et lui aurait arraché un grognement de douleur si elle avait pu avoir assez d'air pour s'exprimer. La jeune fille crut vaguement percevoir des huées dans les gradins mais ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et plus aucun son ne se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, fermés sous la puissance du choc, elle aperçut Jamie dressée au-dessus d'elle, la mine inquiète.

- _Hey ! Ça va ?_

 _\- Ouai...ouai ça va._

Elle attrapa sa main tendue et la chinoise l'aida à se relever.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Emma chercha le regard de Regina et l'aperçut, la bouche entrouverte, la mine inquiète. Et savoir qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter pour elle lui réchauffa le cœur.

- _Schmitt,_ gronda Mr Nolan avec un air sévère, _ne me refais pas le coup d' l'année dernière._

 _\- Désolée Monsieur,_ s'excusa faussement la capitaine.

Mais son air victorieux signifia à Emma que ce n'était que le début des hostilités. Et ce fut le cas. Dès que la blonde faisait mine de récupérer la balle, Schmitt venait la percuter d'un coup d'épaule ou levait sa crosse quand elles fonçaient l'une sur l'autre. Jamais encore l'orpheline n'avait été mise autant par terre et son corps désormais fragilisé commençait à lui faire mal. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle jouait, incapable de dire combien de minutes venaient de s'écouler. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était entendre le coup de sifflet qui annoncerait la fin de ce match improvisé.

\- _Schmitt ! C'est un entraînement à deux contre deux pas un combat de catch ! Si tu n'es pas capable de te maîtriser je t'assure que tu vas passer le reste de la saison sur le banc ! Gardez ça pour les matchs toutes les deux !_

De nouveau face à face, Emma commençait à perdre patience devant son attitude et s'imaginer lui envoyer sa crosse dans la tête ne la choquait plus tant que ça. Peut-être était-ce dû à la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps ou alors son incapacité à se soumettre devant une personne telle que celle qui la regardait avec sarcasme.

- _J'ai vu la nympho dans les gradins_ , railla Schmitt à demi-mots. _Avec tes potes. Tu crois qu'elle est venue se faire prendre par toute la bande ou juste l'un d'entre eux ?_

 _\- La ferme_ ! rétorqua Emma dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- _Oh, on protège sa chère sœur adoptive ? A moins que ce ne soit l'un de tes amis que tu veilles jalousement ?_

Se concentrer sur les buts. Oui, elle devait se concentrer sur les buts et ne pas se laisser déstabiliser.

La jeune fille fixa les filets pendant quelques secondes, avant de tourner la tête sans vraiment le vouloir en direction de Regina. Debout, les bras croisés, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le terrain et plus particulièrement sur Emma. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, la blonde se perdit un instant dans ces iris chocolats, curieuse de connaître ses pensées à ce moment.

\- _Ou bien_...reprit Schmitt avec un sourire mauvais, _est-ce que c'est avec toi qu'elle couche ? Venant d'une fille comme elle, ce serait pas étonnant. Toujours à baiser tout ce qui bouge._

Emma entendit à peine le coup de sifflet. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et la colère crispait chacun de ses muscles. Pourtant elle rattrapa sans aucun problème la balle lancée par Jamie et se vit à peine dépasser le premier défenseur. Elle n'avait qu'une pensée, qu'un seul objectif en tête, et les buts y étaient exclus. Ses crampons s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, lui donnant assez d'élan et de rapidité pour ajuster sa trajectoire.

Schmitt écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit le plan de la blonde mais n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Cette fois-ci, elle ne serait pas à l'origine de leur choc et quand celui-ci survint, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de le subir.

La douleur irradia l'épaule d'Emma à l'instant même où elles se percutèrent dans un fracas de crosse et de protections. Elle avait frappé bien trop fort et se retrouva une nouvelle fois projetée à terre sans moyen de se retenir mais avec, cette fois-ci, la présence de sa capitaine à ses côtés. Elles s'écrasèrent sans douceur, le souffle coupé et la jeune fille lâcha sa crosse sous la violence du coup. Sa tête heurta sans aucune délicatesse le parterre, lui arrachant un gémissement de souffrance. Mais elle ne se laissa pas le temps de se complainte, elle se redressa vainement et put apercevoir la dernière action de Jamie. Comme au ralenti, la balle se ficha dans les filets et le coup de sifflet retentit.

Emma ne devait pas vraiment se rappeler de ce qui suivit ensuite. Elle se souvint vaguement les remontrances de Mr Nolan, le regard haineux de Schmitt posée sur elle et l'accolade de sa co-équipière. Elle entendit les cris enjoués de ses amis, là-haut sur les gradins. Et quand elle croisa le regard de Regina, elle crut y lire quelque chose, une chose que la blonde pouvait résumer à " _tu n'es qu'une idiote Swan._ " La spectatrice semblait exaspérée, presque en colère pour une raison que l'orpheline ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Mais, comme à son habitude, la jeune fille resta fidèle à elle-même et lui offrit son sourire le plus rayonnant et innocent lorsque son casque fut enlevé.

Pour les autres, les tests n'étaient pas terminés et Emma s'assit sur le banc afin de les observer, non sans se retourner pour apercevoir les tribunes. Elle était curieuse de la présence de Regina et voulait lui parler le plus tôt possible pour assouvir cette piètre qualité. Étrangement, elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps car c'est la brune elle-même qui se leva pour s'approcher de la joueuse.

- _Ainsi donc la royale Regina Mills s'est autorisée à venir fouler la terre des simples gens_ ! railla gentiment Emma en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- _Je me suis dis qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne voir l'étendue des dégâts. Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue, tu as passé la moitié de ton temps par terre. Le spectacle était réjouissant._

 _\- Ravie que sa Majesté y ait pris du plaisir. Avoue que je t'ai impressionné_ , ajouta la blonde avec un clin d'œil.

\- _Quand ça ? La fois où tu t'es retrouvée les quatre fers en l'air ou bien celle où tu as préféré être une idiote et foncer sur Schmitt ?_

 _\- Elle m'a cherché. Elle m'a prise en grippe depuis notre première rencontre, je n'allais pas me laisser faire._

\- _Au lieu de ça tu as préféré la percuter et te blesser pour l'atteindre, quelle maturité Swan._

La phrase avait claqué dans l'air et Regina la ponctua d'un regard glacial et d'un croisement de bras. Mais Emma ne s'en formalisa pas. Les mots de Schmitt retentissaient dans ses oreilles et peu importe ce que la brune en pensait, elle n'avait fais ça que pour la faire taire.

\- _Pourquoi tu es ici_ ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- _Comment ça ?_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue me voir ? Tu me trouves idiote, stupide et tu me détestes. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

Un silence s'installa entre elles, seulement rompu par les coups de sifflet, les bruits du choc entre les crosses et les encouragements des joueuses.

- _Je ne te déteste pas_ , finit par annoncer Regina avec une grimace. _Mais tu as raison. Tu es idiote et stupide. Je t'ai averti de ne pas te frotter à elle et de faire attention. A la place tu la provoques encore plus ! Non mais tu as vu le regard qu'elle te lance maintenant ? Elle ne va pas ta laisser. Si tu es prise dans l'équipe elle va faire de ta vie un véritable enfer._

 _\- Elle l'a mérité. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dire tous ces trucs stupides !_

Sans faire attention au reste de l'équipe, Emma se leva soudainement et commença à s'éloigner du terrain. La colère qu'elle ressentait pour Schmitt mêlait la douleur physique qu'elle éprouvait et les paroles qu'elle s'était permise de dire.

\- _Quels trucs ?_

L'orpheline voulut éviter Regina mais celle-ci se posta devant elle, l'empêchant d'avancer.

- _Laisse-moi passer._

 _\- Emma, quels trucs ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit...? Est-ce qu'elle t'a insulté ?_

Elles plongèrent dans le regard l'une de l'autre. C'était la première fois que la brune semblait s'inquiéter à propos d'elle et celui lui réchauffa le cœur mais la vérité était qu'elle ne souhaitait pas répéter les mots de Schmitt. Elle voulait l'épargner d'entendre toutes ces idioties, ne pas remuer le passé douloureux.

Pourtant, Emma se sentit incapable de lui mentir.

\- _Elle a dit...elle a parlé de toi._

 _\- Oh...Je vois._

 _\- Je voulais qu'elle se la ferme ! Je voulais qu'elle paie pour ce qu'elle a dit alors la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit était de lui faire mal. Je sais que je suis un monstre, pour moi le moindre problème se résout avec la violence mais là il le fallait. J'en ai marre que les gens colportent des rumeurs sur toi. Tu es peut-être forte mais j'ai simplement envie qu'on te laisse tranquille et ce sont les filles comme Schmitt qui t'en empêchent. Je hais ce genre de personne._

Emma avait toujours été très colérique. Déjà étant enfant, elle n'hésitait pas à hausser la voix ou à casser les choses qui lui tombaient sous la main pour exprimer son énervement. C'était un sentiment qui faisait partie de sa vie, comme une amie qui partagerait son corps et l'épuiserait au quotidien. Elle ressentait en permanence cette rage tapie au fond d'elle, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Plus les années avaient passé, plus la jeune fille avait privilégié les poings à la parole. Alors réagir comme elle l'avait fais aujourd'hui était normale pour elle.

Les dents serrés, la mine sombre, elle fut pourtant étonnée de sentir la main de Regina se poser sur la sienne pour la presser doucement.

- _Tu es idiote Swan,_ dit-elle la voix basse. _Mais je te remercie d'avoir été idiote pour moi._

Un sourire. Une mince complicité qui commençait à se former. Et le sourire de la brune qui réchauffa le cœur d'Emma. Elle souhaitait que Regina abaisse sa carapace avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas être son ennemie alors qu'elle la comprenait mieux que personne. Elle était comme un chat sauvage et l'orpheline savait qu'il lui faudrait redoubler de patience afin de l'apprivoiser mais la personne qu'elle arrivait à entrevoir lors de leurs moments d'accalmie comme celui-là lui donnait de l'espoir pour la suite.

\- _Allez viens_ , déclara Regina en retirant sa main. _Allons voir si tu es prise dans cette équipe. Et ne crois pas que je t'apprécie pour autant !_

Emma hocha la tête et reprit le chemin du terrain où Schmitt achevait de repousser brutalement l'attaque d'une autre joueuse.


End file.
